Nuestra Historia quinientos años después
by AniWitch
Summary: Kikyo ha engañado a InuYasha… y la situación obliga a Kagome a huir al futuro… con algo muy preciado para el hanyou. Quinientos años después, gracias a la intervención de Sesshoumaru y compañía se resolverá todo el galimatías.
1. Chapter 1

**_Nuestro historia… quinientos años después_**

_Por Sach 465_

Notas: "_Los pensamientos entre comillas y cursiva"_

'_sueños de los personajes'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- para separar escenas en un capítulo

Mis comentarios

Disclaimer: Me pertenece…. mi PC… pero los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi…. Ummmh me gustaría que fueran míos, claro sin la existencia de Kikyo, pero eso no es posible… así que me entretengo usándolos en una historia… sin ánimos de lucro… sólo diversión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sinopsis: Kikyo ha engañado a InuYasha… y la situación obliga a Kagome a huir al futuro… con algo muy preciado para el hanyou. Quinientos años después, gracias a la intervención de Sesshoumaru y compañía se resolverá todo el galimatías.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Capítulo 1: El profesor de Mitología_**

Una joven de oscura cabellera ondulada y hermosos ojos café corría presurosa por las calles, mirando nerviosamente el reloj que portaba en su muñeca izquierda.

Vestía un simple vestido de color rosa, sandalias bajas, un pequeño bolso y cargaba unos cuadernos y libros. De su cuello colgaba un extraño collar cuyo centro era una joya de color rosa-liliaceo.

-Maldición, no puede ser llegaré tarde a la primera clase- decía mientras corría. Se dirigía a la Universidad donde estudiaba Historia y Mitología Antigua. Sus amigas decían que era una extraña carrera esa que ella había elegido, eso de estudiar sobre demonios, monstruos, historias del folklore y otras cosas era bien raro… pero para ella no. Para ella era lo que había vivido durante poco más de dos años y aquello le resultaba tan sencillo.

Cuando llegó al campus universitario se dirigió presurosa a su facultad, esperando que el profesor se hubiera retrasado o algo por el estilo, pero cuando llegó a la puerta del salón que le correspondía se quedó estática.

-Esa presencia, me parece tan conocida- susurro para sí misma- pero no puede ser posible.

Buscando un poco de tranquilidad buscó su horario de clases:

Mitología: historia de la era feudal……salón 315………S.T.

-Vaya solo están las iniciales del profesor- dijo mientras ingresaba al salón, donde por dicha el mencionado profesor no había llegado.

-Aquí, Kagome- la llamó Ayumi, ella la había seguido en tan alocada carrera como decían Eri y Yuca, pero conociendo a su amiga esto no le interesaba en lo absoluto.- Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo.

-Es difícil hacerlo desde casa, está muy largo- contestó Kagome- Además nunca había tomado un curso tan temprano y a esta hora hay mucho tránsito.

En ese momento el profesor hacia su ingreso, lo que hizo que Kagome volviera a verlo, esa era la presencia que había sentido. Alto, con el cabello color plata perfectamente recortado, vestido elegantemente.

"_Ese cabello, su presencia. ¿Sólo me falta ver sus ojos? ¿Por qué sí es como otros youkais que he visto debe de haber cubierto sus marcas? ¡Oh, por Kami, de dónde diablos sacó el brazo izquierdo! ¡Gran Kami-sama, ayúdame! pero si es… Sesshoumaru"_ –todo esto pasaba por su cerebro a una gran velocidad, mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente a aquel 'hombre' que estaba frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos dorados que tanto le recordaban los de InuYasha.

-Demonios, no -se dijo en un susurro- Deja de pensar en él, él se quedó con ella, y yo he hecho mi vida en mi tiempo. _"Parece que no han pasado los años para él, y son cinco siglos…uhmm, ¿cómo contaran los años los youkais…?"_

El youkai frente a ella también se le había quedado mirándola, la joven ciertamente había cambiado un poco, la última vez que la vio en el Edo, dispuesta a saltar al pozo para volver a su época, tenía poco más de 17 años y casi tres meses de embarazo, ahora habían pasado tres años y jamás se habría imaginado encontrarla tan fácilmente después de haber tratado de localizarla durante ese mismo tiempo, a pesar de que si tenía cierta relación con su hija, gracias a la madre de la miko frente a él.

"_Sus poderes han crecido mucho, así que fácilmente tiene que haberme sentido hace mucho, cuando me dirigía hacia aquí… también sentirá a los otros youkais que han tratado de localizarla y vigilarlos…"_

Recuperando su semblante serio procedió a dar su clase, claro la mayoría de cosas que decía ya Kagome las conocía de antemano: Las guerras civiles y la aparición de gran cantidad de youkais y monstruos en esa época, así como el hecho de que hubieran también muchos hanyous.

Al finalizar la clase, recogió rápidamente sus cosas, lo que menos quería era hablar con ese youkai que tenía más de quinientos años, o tres años, dependiendo desde que punto de vista se vieran las cosas, de no ver, no, él sabía muy bien en qué estado huyó ella del Sengoku y no pensaba permitirle ninguna pregunta al respecto…no a él… no al hermano de InuYasha.

Pero al parecer el objetivo del youkai era precisamente ese, que ella no se fuera sin hablar con él, pues haciendo uso de su velocidad se situó al lado de la chica.

"_Demonios, se me olvidó su velocidad… Si lo amenazo con purificarlo para que me deje pasar _-volvió a mirar Ayumi que la esperaba en la puerta- _Mala idea, ella desconoce mis poderes, así que tendré que ver que quiere Sesshoumaru"_

-Necesito hablar contigo- indicó sin perder aquel carácter serio que ella le conocía.

-¿Sobre qué, si sé puede saber con antelación, Sesshoumaru- respondió seriamente. No pensaba darle oportunidad alguna al youkai.

-Sobre el motivo por el cual huiste hace 500 años, de forma tan sorpresiva, del lado de mi hermano- indicó claramente.

-Creo que de eso te diste cuenta mejor que yo, tú te quedaste allá así que puedes saber perfectamente que él se quedó con ella- sin querer bajó la vista, no eran recuerdos agradables- No le importó nada, así que no tenía nada que hacer en esa época, ni razón alguna para volver.

El youkai miró como la joven trataba de mantener el control de sus emociones, y sabía bien que su amiga la esperaba todavía en la puerta, así que tranquilamente sacó una tarjeta del elegante maletín que portaba y se la extendió a la miko frente a él.

- Toma, te espero a las tres de la tarde en esta dirección- dijo suavizando el tono de voz- Por favor, es importante que sepas algunas cosas sobre lo sucedido en esa época.

Kagome tomó maquinalmente la tarjeta frente a ella, guardándola en su bolso.

-Lo pensaré, Sesshoumaru- dijo mirándolo fijamente a la cara- Hay cosas que preferiría dejar tal como están, pero te prometo que lo pensaré.

-Está bien- sonrió enigmáticamente, talvez hubiera otra forma de hacerla llegar a su casa- Pero hay una persona que estaría encantada de verte.

Levantó su cara con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, en sus ojos se podía leer la duda que aquella expresión del Lord del Oeste causaba en ella.

-¿Quién?- preguntó con un leve temblor en su voz.

-Pues… un pequeño amigo tuyo, el kitsune, Shippou- dijo con una breve sonrisa en su cara- Creo que estaría feliz de verte nuevamente, después de tantos años.

-No te prometo nada, pero es posible que vaya- dijo suavemente, el recuerdo de su pequeño amigo le creo un deseo de volver a verlo _"¿Cómo estará mi querido Shippou, después de tantos años?"_

Tomando sus cosas se dirigió a la puerta del salón donde la esperaba Ayumi. Viendo como había hablado con el profesor, siendo aparentemente la primera vez que lo veían, estaba tentada a preguntar muchas cosas, pero el semblante de su amiga entre confuso y triste, la hizo callar por un momento.

-Vaya creo que perdimos la siguiente clase, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un refresco?- le preguntó a Kagome, tratando de que su amiga dijera algo, ya que habían salido de la facultad y caminaba por los transitados callejones del campus sin dirigirse a ningún sitio en específico.

-Kagome, ¿me puedes decir que relación tiene contigo el profesor Taisho?- preguntó sigilosamente, claro ella había notado el parecido con el novio que había tenido su amiga.

-Es el tío de mi hija- respondió quedamente la joven- es el medio hermano de InuYasha.

Llegando a la sombra de un árbol se dejó caer en las raíces del mismo. El olor de las sakuras se extendió a su alrededor.

-Quiere que vaya a hablar con él, a su casa en la tarde- su voz sonaba derrotada, como hacia tiempo no lo hacía.

Ayumi se preocupó por su amiga, todo lo que había pasado era muy difícil, que el padre de su hija la hubiera dejado estando embarazada, con apenas 17 años, por irse con su antigua novia, era algo que no le habían perdonado a aquel joven de plateada cabellera que conocieron una vez en casa de Kagome, pero encontrarse como profesor al hermano del mismo ya era el colmo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Kagome?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No lo sé- dijo dejando caer su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos- Todo es muy confuso, porque él detestaba a su hermano, y ahora quiere hablarme de él.

-Ummmm, tal vez se murió y dejó algo para su hija- indicó su amiga un poco en broma y poco en serio.

"_Morirse, se habrá ido al infierno con esa… y dejarle algo a su hija, no lo creo ya que él nunca se llegó a enterar que yo esperaba un hijo…y todos prometieron no decírselo"_- pensaba la joven de negra y larga cabellera- No lo creo, recuerda que él no sabía de mi embarazo, así que no creo que eso suceda… tal vez la única forma de saber que pasa es ir a su casa- dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

-Me parece bien, si necesitas algo- contestó diplomáticamente Ayumi- Tal vez si hablaras con Junsui, tal vez él pueda ayudarte.

-No te preocupes, eso es algo en lo que nadie puede ayudarme. Además, recuerda que no somos más que amigos, cuando lo puedo soportar. Y sí, ciertamente, tengo que pensar en lo que haré, así que volveré a casa- contestó suavemente- Necesito prepararme para lo que venga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Kagome salió del salón, Sesshoumaru la siguió con la mirada, claro que él sabía en que condiciones había abandonado ella el Sengoku, pero ella no sabía los motivos reales de toda aquella confusión que se dio en ese momento.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, ¿Qué piensa hacer?- preguntó desde su hombro un anciano demonio pulga.

-Esperar, no creo que falte a la cita- dijo seriamente- Cuando mencione a Shippou se le iluminaron los ojos como hace mucho no se los veía, así que el deseo de ver al kitsune la hará llegar a casa y ahí podremos empezar a explicarle toda la confusión que se dio en aquél momento, Myoga. Pero por el momento creo que es mejor que vayas con ella, como siempre sin que se dé cuenta de tu presencia.

-Bien, todo sea por el amo InuYasha- dijo saltando del hombro del youkai para ir sigilosamente a subirse al bolso de la joven miko.

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo, hacia más de dos años que habían estado siguiendo a la sacerdotisa y vigilando todo lo que le concernía a ella y su hija, pero hasta ahora se habían armado de valor para enfrentarla y buscar que supiera la verdad.

Sin dejar de pensar en todo aquello abandonó aquel salón, donde soportaba a todos los alumnos que llevaban aquel curso sólo por haber descubierto que la chica llevaría aquel curso, claro todos sus conocimientos en la materia eran de primera fuente: él mismo, y todos los youkais que habían sobrevivido a las cosas que habían hecho los humanos para deshacerse de ellos, así como los hanyous que alguna vez aquella joven había salvado junto con su tonto hermano.

"_Sí, InuYasha, realmente fuiste un baka, como dejaste que aquella sacerdotisa de barro te engañara, tal vez a la vista parecían iguales pero el olor era diferente"_

**Flash Back**

-Amo Sesshoumaru- preguntó el demonio verde- ¿Por qué vamos al pozo ese que usa la compañera del baka de InuYasha?

-Algo sucede Jaken, siento el olor de esa joven, ha cambiado un poco, pero también huele a sal, y todo viene del mismo lugar- contestó el youkai.

Cuando se aproximaron al pozo vieron a Kagome sentada en la estructura de madera, frente al kitsune que lloraba amargamente y a los dos humanos que los habían acompañado en la lucha contra el malvado de Naraku.

-¡¡¡Sesshoumaru!... ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Miroku.

-Sentí el olor de la compañera de mi hermano y vine a ver que sucedía- dijo mientras observaba a la chica, algo en su olor había cambiado, así que se acercó a ella.- ¿Me enseñarías tu cuello?- solicitó imperiosamente a la joven de largos cabellos ondulados.

La confusión se pintó en los rostros de Sango, Miroku y Shippou, ¿por qué diablos querría Sesshoumaru ver el cuello de su amiga?

Kagome suavemente corrió el cabello que cubría la parte derecha de su cuello, dejando al descubierto dos pequeñas marcas color plata, sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que buscaba el youkai frente a ella.

-Tenía razón, ¿y puede saberse por qué te vas si llevas al cachorro de mi hermano en ti?- preguntó sin inmutarse ante la presencia de los demás.

Los tres amigos de la chica se miraron entre ellos, y luego volvieron a mirar a la joven de ojos color chocolate, que en esos momentos demostraban toda la sorpresa que le causaba el hecho de que el medio hermano de InuYasha descubriera el mayor secreto que pensaba llevarse con ella a su época.

-Porque InuYasha me ha indicado que no quiere que esté con él, que prefiere quedarse con Kikyo, aunque por alguna extraña razón cuando me habló parecía que le hablaba a ella y no a mí.

-En eso tiene razón, incluso a nosotros nos lo indicó así, no entendemos que le sucede, él dice que quién está a su lado es Kagome y a quien le dijo todas esas groserías fue a Kikyo, incluso nos mandó a hablar con ella, dijo que tenía algo especial para nosotros, como si ella lo hubiera traído de su casa.

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo, para luego acercándose a Kagome, le arrancó varios cabellos y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los otros, que lo miraban extrañados.

-Tomen, coloquen varios de los cabellos de Kagome lo más cercano a ustedes, y hagan lo mismo con aquellos más cercanos a ustedes, cualquier cosa que intente no funcionará mientras tengan algo de ella con ustedes- indicó mientras extendía los cabellos a ellos- "_Esa mujer está usando un conjuro para hacerse ver como Kagome y de forma contraria, que ella aparezca con la forma de ella, es una especie de espejismo. El tener algo de Kagome impedirá que caigan en él."_

-Un momento…-dijo Sango mientras tomaba los cabellos que les ofrecía el youkai- Mencionaste un cachorro, o sea un bebé...

-Sí, así es- respondió Sesshoumaru- Qué Kagome me corrija si me equivoco…

-No, no erras en lo absoluto- contestó la chica- Ciertamente estoy esperando un hijo del baka de InuYasha, tengo casi tres meses, así que nacerá a mediados del invierno.

-Entonces ya comprendo algo que nos dijo poco antes de salir hacia aquí -continuó la exterminadora mirando inquisidoramente a Miroku y Shippou, que al parecer habían comprendido lo mismo que ella…las intenciones de la miko de barro- Al parecer de alguna manera Kikyo ha detectado el cambio en ti, posiblemente por la unión de las almas tuyas que ella conserva, y hoy muy temprano InuYasha nos ha dicho que va a ser padre… y puesto que ese cuerpo de barro no puede dar vida…

-Ella espera poder apoderarse del hijo de Kagome cuando nazca y hacerlo pasar por suyo- Sesshoumaru completo la idea de Sango. Sonaba molesto y en su cara se podía notar su estado de ánimo - Posiblemente piensa que a ti te dará miedo tener un hanyou en tu tiempo, pues sería realmente extraño si llega a tener las orejas de mi hermano, y regresaras aquí para ello… Así que no puedes volver… no hasta que logremos que se descubra el engaño… si vienes deberá ser sin el cachorro… ¿Comprendes?

-Apoderarse de mi hijo… Eso es algo que nunca le permitiría… es lo único que me queda de InuYasha y no pienso perderlo por nada de este mundo- exclamó Kagome- Es cierto que en algunas cosas supera los poderes que tengo, pero se le olvida que yo tengo la Shikon no Tama y se irá conmigo, y he descubierto un conjuro para esconder las características de youkai... así que no tendré problema con respecto a la apariencia de mi hijo, cuando sea necesario lo usaré.

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerle ver a InuYasha la realidad-sentenció Sesshoumaru.

Aquella expresión y las intenciones del youkai sorprendieron a los cuatro amigos, puesto que él nunca había sido propenso a expresar o hacer algo bueno por su hermano, ciertamente cuando lucharon contra Souunga en un determinado momento se interpuso entre esta e InuYasha, defendiéndolo; aunque luego lo negara.

-¿Tú nos ayudarás a resolver el problema de InuYasha? -preguntó Miroku un tanto desconcertado.

-Sí, pues ese baka tiene algo porque hacerse responsable -dijo mientras miraba a Kagome con una sonrisa en la cara.

Jaken, al verlo, casi se muere del susto, primero porque iba a hacer algo por su hermano, segundo porque defendía al hanyou que iba a nacer y tercero, su mayor temor, su amo sonreía. Rin simplemente se acercó a Kagome y le dio un beso en la mejilla, momento que aprovechó la muchacha para colocarle una cadena con un dije con la inicial de su nombre.

-Quédate con esto, chibi-Rin-chan -una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Así siempre te acordarás de mí.

-Arigato, Kagome-chan -agradeció la niña que acompañaba al youkai.

-Bien, entonces creo que ya es hora de irme, pero antes quiero que me prometan algo… Nunca le dirán a InuYasha que realmente va a ser padre… pues nunca verá a su hijo…

Aquella petición sorprendió a todos los presentes, ellos esperaban que ella volviera cuando su hijo naciera.

-Pero Kagome -habló Shippou-¿Acaso no piensas volver nunca?

-No lo sé, toda esta situación me ha lastimado mucho, pero de todas formas tendré muchos meses para pensarlo. Ahora es mejor que me vaya, cuídense todos por favor -dijo dando media vuelta y saltando al pozo, para no volver nunca más al Sengoku Jidai.

Mientras caía dentro de él musitó suavemente un mensaje para Sesshoumaru.

-Nunca volveré… así que no me esperen- dijo Kagome, segura que el fino oído del youkai la escucharía- Cuídalo, es lo único que te pido, Sesshoumaru.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¿Por qué decidiste nunca más volver y sellar el pozo con tus poderes?- se preguntó Sesshoumaru- Eso es algo que nunca comprendimos…

Habiendo llegado a su casa, escucho las voces de su compañera y del kitsune, que conversaban sobre la hija de Kagome.

-Ves que yo tenía razón, se parece más a Kagome- le contaba Shippou a la joven de negros cabellos a su lado. Ciertamente el kitsune había madurado un poco, pero no aparentaba tener más de doce años- hoy me defendió del tonto de Kouga que estuvo halándome de mi colita, para que no me acercara a ella.

-Sí, pero es idéntica al padre- se indicaba Rin, mientras señalaba una fotografía que tenía en su mano- Simplemente es la versión femenina de InuYasha, aunque tenga el carácter y la dulzura de su madre reflejadas en su sonrisa y en su mirada.

Desde que habían descubierto el nacimiento de la pequeña habían tratado de estar cerca de ella; claro, sin que su madre se diera cuenta, pues habían descubierto que por razones que desconocían no quería saber nada de InuYasha y nunca hizo el intento de viajar nuevamente al pasado. Y por razones que no comprendían la madre y el hermano de Kagome les habían permitido ver a la niña, tanto a ellos como a Myoga, y a los miembros del clan de lobos que sobrevivían: Kouga, Ayame, Ginta y Hakkaku, y algún otro inuyoukai a las órdenes de Sesshoumaru. También el conjunto de pequeños hanyous que ella había salvado y a los cuales, antes de irse, les había enseñado el conjuro para aparecer ante los humanos como uno más de ellos, lo cual, ciertamente, estos habían pasado a todos aquellos que habían podido, incluidos youkais.

-Pues bien, ya que están hablando de la pequeña, tal vez puedan tomarse un tiempo y rogar a los Kami que su madre venga esta tarde- indicó Sesshoumaru, sacando de su conversación a la pareja que observaba hacia varios minutos.

Rin dejó la fotografía sobre una mesita y volvió a mirar con ansias al youkai.

-¿No pudiste convencerla?- preguntó, sus ojos brillaban tratando de ocultar los sentimientos que aquella frase de su compañero despertaban en ella.

-Casi ni me permitió hablarle- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón al lado de la joven- Pareciera que no quiere saber nada de mi hermano, pero espero haber logrado crear en ella el deseo de venir a casa… le dije que Shippou quería verla.

-¡Ojala venga, me gustaría tanto verla de cerca nuevamente!- dijo el pequeño demonio- Nunca ha permitido que nos acerquemos, apenas siente nuestra presencia crea un campo a su alrededor que ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a acercarse… nos purificaría al instante.

-Tienes razón, creo que en mi caso no se atrevió a usar sus poderes ya que una amiga suya estaba cerca- razonó el inuyoukai- Aunque talvez fue porque le recordé a InuYasha, bueno lo que fuera… cuando se fue me pareció que tenía muchas ganas de verte, kitsune, pero de todas formas Myoga fue con ella, como siempre.

-¿Por qué Myoga siempre ha podido estar con ella y no deja que ninguno de nosotros se le acerqué?- cuestionó el pequeño.

-Eso sería una buena pregunta para hacerle si viene- contestó Rin- Bien, será mejor que recojamos las fotos de la pequeña, no vaya a ser que se dé cuenta de nuestra relación con ella.

El recoger esas fotos llevaba cierto tiempo pues se encontraban sobre varias mesas, mostrándola desde aproximadamente cuatro meses, ya fuera en compañía de ellos, de su abuela, de su tío, o de los lobos e incluso con Kirara, que a pesar de permanecer con InuYasha lejos de ahí, había logrado estar cerca de la hija del hanyou.

-Cierto- respondió Shippou mientras tomaba todas las que se encontraban sobre la mesa- El que nosotros la veamos no quiere decir que hayamos roto nuestra promesa… InuYasha ignora totalmente la existencia de la niña.

-Eso es lo que me duele de haber tenido que cumplir esta promesa durante todos estos años, que no sepa de su hija, pero nunca iba a romper lo prometido- replicó Sesshoumaru. Había mantenido a su hermano alejado de aquella ciudad e incluso de esa isla, a pesar de desear que él pudiera estar con su familia, pero primero tenían que resolver ciertos problemas creados hacia quinientos años.


	2. Reencuentros y explicaciones

**_Capítulo 2: Reencuentros y explicaciones_**

Kagome había llegado a su casa, por alguna extraña razón su madre no estaba aunque había tenido que acostumbrarse a eso. Ella o Souta salían con su hija, colocándole únicamente una gorra o un sombrero, y duraban horas fuera, nunca había querido preguntarles a dónde la llevaban pero los cuestionamientos morían en su boca, es mas, últimamente, cuando la pequeña exhalaba medias palabras que parecían nombres de personas que conocía, a sus dos años y medio no sabía ocultar lo que veía en la calle y cuando jugaba con sus muñecos les daba los nombres de aquellos youkais que veía a escondidas de su madre.

Dejando el bolso en la silla, se dejó caer en la cama, tenía que analizar bien todo lo que estaba pasando, bien sabía que la habían estado buscando e incluso vigilando desde hacía casi tres años pero ahora enfrentar a Sesshoumaru, Shippou y Rin era otra cosa.

-Anciano Myoga, deje de ocultarse en mi bolso y salga de una buena vez- dijo en voz alta dirigiendo la mirada al objeto que mencionaba.

La pulga demonio salió avergonzada de su escondite y saltó hasta colocarse en la mano de la muchacha.

-Perdóname Kagome, yo sólo seguía instrucciones de Sesshoumaru- dijo compungido

-¡Vaya! ¡Así que ahora obedeces a Sesshoumaru, De cuando a acá tienes esas costumbres. **¡O es que tuviste que recurrir a él cuando el BAKA de tu amo se fue al infierno con la BRUJA!** –gritó demostrando toda la furia que tenía guardada.

-El amo InuYasha no se fue al infierno con aquella sacerdotisa… y él está vivo- hablaba quedo, no quería que la joven se enfureciera más- Yo siempre he estado contigo para saber como estabas, pero él no lo sabe.

-Y tampoco sabe nada de Nadesko… Dime que él no sabe de la existencia de ella- su voz sonaba suplicante.

-No, Kagome, él desconoce la existencia de su hija, incluso no vive en esta isla. Sesshoumaru lo envió hace varios años a una isla del sur- explico la pulga- Y ninguno de nosotros ha roto nunca la promesa que se te hizo… porque aunque yo no estaba presente… ellos me obligaron a jurarlo… cuando me dieron tus cabellos como protección, a mí y a Shyoga, así como a los hanyous que habían en la aldea.

-Entonces ¿todos ustedes saben de la existencia de mi hija?- preguntó la muchacha, cuando ella se fue únicamente lo sabían tres youkais y tres humanos, ahora resultaba que lo sabían más personas.

-Bueno, de saber la existencia fuimos bastantes en aquella época, a todos los que protegimos con tus cabellos del hechizo de la miko, pues había que explicar el motivo de ello- indicó el anciano.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Kagome

-¿Cómo te lo digo?... jejeje- la pulga trataba de escaparse de esa respuesta- Pues, algunos ookami youkais, Kaede, Kirara, los niños hanyous, Jinenji y su madre, aquellos que debíamos tratar se sobrevivir a todas las persecuciones y matanzas que sufrieron los youkais, monstruos y cualquiera que tuviera que ver con ellos…el que tú les hubieras enseñado el conjuro a los niños hanyous también ayudó a los youkais.

-Entonces estas hablando de Kouga…- no terminó la frase

-Sí, el lobo se puso furioso, pues él, como Sesshoumaru, podía diferenciar el olor a tierra y huesos que expedía esa mujer- explicó Myoga- Cuando se le explicó lo que sucedía hubo que hacerlo bien…o sea decirle que tú eras la compañera del amo InuYasha y que esperabas un hijo de él… y que habías vuelto a tu época para protegerlo… pero nunca volviste.

-Ni pensé en hacerlo. Cierto o no, todo lo que me dijo InuYasha y lo que concluyó Kikyo me lastimó mucho- indicó la joven- Y por cierto, yo no soy la compañera de InuYasha… ahora tengo un novio y posiblemente me case con él. _"Claro esto es solo por molestar a Inuyasha si es que hablas con él… nunca he soportado a quienes Yuca y Eri han tratado de ponerme de novios"_

El demonio pulga no supo que decir ante la expresión de la muchacha, era algo que no lograba comprender, porque eso implicaba que ella ya no quería a su amo. Tal vez Sesshoumaru supiera qué hacer al respecto.

-Ahora, es mejor que descanse- indicó Kagome- No pienses irte antes que yo, recuerda que siempre he sabido que estás conmigo, así que ahora no se te ocurra escaparte. Iremos juntos a ver a Sesshoumaru… y espero que Shippou me perdone por haberlo dejado sólo.

Horas después, la joven salía de su casa rumbo a aquella cita con el youkai, cuando estuvo frente a la casa, dudo un momento.

-Vamos, Kagome- dijo la pulga desde su hombro- Debes tener valor, Sesshoumaru ha cambiado mucho…incluso tuvo hijos hanyous… y ha cuidado de todos los que estuvimos cerca de ti.

Un largo suspiro y un movimiento de cabeza para despejar sus ideas fue toda la respuesta de la joven, y antes que pudiera reaccionar la puerta se abrió.

-¡Kagome!- una joven de ojos y cabellos negros se le lanza al cuello, lágrimas brillan en sus ojos- Gracias por venir, no sabes cuanto deseaba verte -y tomándola de la mano la llevaba al interior de la casa.

Kagome se había quedado estupefacta, primero porque no lograba reconocer a aquella joven que sin miramientos la llevaba de la mano mientras daba voces llamando a otros a su paso.

-Asagi, Shion, Ai, Dai, Moegi, Roku, corran, ya llegó- entraba presurosa al salón, mientras se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de otros lugares de la casa dirigiéndose al mismo lugar.

Kagome aún no reaccionaba cuando sintió con una pequeña presencia saltaba a sus brazos.

-¡Shippou!- dijo mientras abrazaba al kitsune, cuyos ojos esmeralda estaban bañados en lágrimas.

Kagome lentamente fue cayendo de rodillas, el sentir a aquel pequeño nuevamente en sus brazos se trajo todas sus defensas al suelo…no se explicaba a sí misma como fue capaz de abandonarlo sin una explicación coherente…sus sentimientos se desbordaron cuando otros brazos se colocaron a su alrededor, los hanyous de la isla Houraijima trataban de abrazarla todos a la vez. Cerca de la puerta un inuyoukai observaba la escena.

-¡Como te he extrañado, Kagome!- le dijo Shippou cuando se separó un poco de la joven- ¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Por qué?

Los pequeños hanyous también la miraban expectativamente, la misma interrogación que el kitsune había externado se leía en los ojos de los seis chicos, mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la miko. Que podía decirles, que el dolor y la decepción fueron los causantes de que ella no volviera a la época antigua…que nunca había perdonado al inu-hanyou por todo lo que le había hecho…aunque eso no implicaba que hubiera dejado de amar al bakamon.

-Shippou- dijo suavemente- no sé si entenderían, fueron muchas cosas, pero es muy difícil de explicar.

La joven de cabellos negros que hasta el momento se había dedicado a observar la escena se les acercó.

-Tal vez deberían dejar que Sesshoumaru y yo hablemos con ella- les dijo a los hanyous y al youkai- Después ustedes pueden darle su versión de los hechos a Kagome, y así afirmar todo lo que nosotros le diremos, ¿les parece?

El pequeño grupo asintió y lentamente salieron de la habitación…cierto que tenían muchos años…pero su apariencia no había cambiado mucho, seguían pareciendo niños.

Sesshoumaru entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, mientras Rin se acercó a Kagome y ofreciéndole una mano le ayudó a levantarse. En ese momento la joven vió brillar una cadena en el cuello de la muchacha…pero sería posible...

-¡¿Rin!- preguntó asombrada…Ella había dejado de ver a una pequeña de nueve años… ¿Cómo era posible que esa joven frente a ella, que aparentaba tener unos veinticinco años, fuera Rin?

-Sí, soy yo –dijo Rin sonriendo al ver el desconcierto de la muchacha.

-Pe-pe-pero ¿Cómo?- eso era imposible, la niña que ella conoció no podía ser la misma joven frente a ella- Tú eras una humana, no es posible que vivas después de 500 años.

-Es posible porque es mi compañera- dijo Sesshoumaru- Si miras su cuello encontrarás una marca parecida a la que tú tienes en el tuyo. Eso es lo que le permite seguir a mi lado después de tantos años…y lo que hace que tú no hayas cambiado mucho en estos años.

Kagome se llevó instintivamente la mano a su cuello…esa marca, como le había costado encontrar explicaciones a ella para cuando preguntaban al respecto…y era eso lo que la hacía permanecer como si aún tuviera 17 años.

-Rin…ahora incluso te ves mayor que yo- dijo mirando a la joven. _"Entonces sí él está vivo no se verá mucho mayor que yo… InuYasha… ¿Cómo estarás?"- _InuYasha…- un susurro apenas audible para el youkai, provocando una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a escuchar la historia de lo sucedido hace años en el Sengoku?- preguntó Sesshoumaru después de escuchar aquello- Creo que es la única forma de que entiendas y tal vez comprendas a mi hermano.

Kagome se le quedó mirando, el temor se le notaba en sus ojos…pero también la resolución.

-Creo que de momento no…no quiero saber nada de InuYasha- dijo con un poco de temblor en su voz- Ya he decidido hacer mi vida sin su presencia…además ahora estoy saliendo con un muchacho.

-¡¿**Qué**?- ladró el youkai- **ESO NO ES POSIBLE**, tú ya estás unida a mi hermano…no es posible que hagas eso…que ahora andes con un simple humano.

Rin miró intranquila a Sesshoumaru, había tratado de mantener la calma desde que Myoga les había dicho que la joven salía con un compañero de la universidad, pero oírlo de su boca era demasiado para el orgulloso inu-youkai, pero ella pensaba que era simplemente algo que utilizaba como defensa para obligarse a no ver al hanyou.

Kagome analizó lo dicho por este, ciertamente no es que estuviera enamorada de Junsui, ni mucho menos… es más en ocasiones pero la compañía del joven la tranquilizaba.

-Eso es algo que no pienso discutir- contestó la joven- El fue quien incumplió su juramento… ahora estamos en mi época y aquí las cosas deben ser más legales… de forma que él no es nada mío...

-Sólo el padre de Nadesko- intervino Rin mirándola con dulzura. Ella comprendía lo que debió haber pasado Kagome, pero habiendo visto como InuYasha había jugado con sus hijos, y como añoraba la presencia de aquella joven que lo había cambiado y el deseo de tener un hijo con ella – No debes olvidar que él es su padre, y perdona si ciertamente sin tener tu autorización conocemos a tu hija pero no puedes negar que Sesshoumaru y yo teníamos derecho por ser sus tíos.

-Y te puedo asegurar que ninguno ha roto la promesa que se te hizo- agregó Sesshoumaru- InuYasha ignora totalmente la existencia de su hija, él cree que tú volviste a esta época por todas las groserías que te dijo pensando que era Kikyo… y aunque no lo creas está realmente arrepentido de eso… ha tenido quinientos años para pensar en lo sucedido… y hemos tenido que luchar para mantenerlo vivo, puesto que cuando se dieron las luchas para destruirnos estuvo varias veces en manos de esas personas y todo por el deseo de morir al no lograr pasar nunca el pozo hacia ti… aún ahora en donde se encuentra debe de estar vigilado para que no se acerque a ti.

-InuYasha intentó morir- dijo Kagome, eso era algo que no podía creer. El hanyou había sobrevivido a tanto después de la muerte de su madre… y había tratado de terminar con su vida… por ella…

-Sí, él ha sido muy infeliz- indicó Rin- para él su vida terminó el día que descubrió el engaño que sufrió a manos de Kikyo… tal vez en ese momento yo no lo entendí claramente, pero había estado ilusionado con el nacimiento de un hijo, pero al parecer al no estar tú en la misma época la imagen creada por Kikyo no pudo asimilar los cambios de tu cuerpo así que fácilmente se enteró que lo del embarazo era una farsa.

Kagome miraba fijamente a Rin, sin decirle nada, solamente sus ojos iban mostrando las emociones que se sucedían en ella. Esta, al ver que la joven no la detenía, determinó tratar de contarle la historia hasta donde pudiera.

-Todos tus amigos, o sea, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kaede y los niños, al estar protegidos con tus cabellos, no cayeron en su encantamiento, y continuamente le insistían a InuYasha que quién estaba a su lado era la mujer de barro, que no esperara un hijo de ella porque era imposible y que él estaba bajo el influjo de un conjuro. Mientras, Sesshoumaru investigaba la forma de eliminar el conjuro, ya que la anciana Kaede no había logrado hacerlo y la actitud de su hermana era peligrosa para ella.

Sesshoumaru caminó hasta acercarse al sillón en que se encontraba Rin, y tomó asiento a su lado, sin dejar de mirar a la miko que lo miraba sorprendida.

-Fue difícil encontrar a otra sacerdotisa, que para empezar no tratara de matarme y que confiara en mí para darme una solución al problema que teníamos…gracias a que Rin me acompañaba, una vieja sacerdotisa de muy al sur nos dio la solución… y precisamente teníamos el ingrediente principal: cabellos tuyos, y algo de tu pertenencia como lo era la cadena que lleva Rin en su cuello. Déjame explicarte que es gracias a esa misma sacerdotisa que recuperé el brazo que InuYasha me había cortado… lo hizo para que pudiera luchar contra Kikyo… y al parecer podía predecir el futuro porque me indicó que debería de luchar contra muchas cosas sí quería sobrevivir.

La joven sacerdotisa apretaba nerviosamente sus manos, a pesar de que todo iba tomando forma en su mente, algo la impulsaba a negarse a creer todo aquello.

-Nos tomo casi tres meses conseguir todos los ingredientes que ocupaba la vieja sacerdotisa, cuando todo estuvo listo ella preparo una poción y nos dio un conjuro para que se lo aplicáramos a InuYasha, así como otro para que se lo dirigiéramos a Kikyo… eran difíciles y ocupaban mucha energía, pero el monje y la anciana Kaede unieron sus fuerzas para aplicarlos… logramos vencer e InuYasha volvió a la normalidad dándose cuenta de la verdad - continuo Sesshoumaru- Ella trató de convencerlo de que todo lo había hecho por amor, que el debió de estar siempre con ella…y que tu amor no era tan fuerte porque lo habías abandonado. Claro, él recordó todo lo que te había dicho, así que comprendió perfectamente que tú te fueras de su lado…

Tanto Rin como Sesshoumaru observaron detenidamente a Kagome, esperaban que externara algo con respecto a todo aquello que le decían, pero esta continuaba callada. Mientras, Kagome trataba de comprender todo aquello, como alguien que decía querer tanto a InuYasha había sido capaz de caer tan bajo como para utilizar conjuros para mantenerlo a su lado…ni ella, que tenía una razón más poderosa para hacerlo, prefirió renunciar a él…si lo que él había decidido era para ser feliz…

-Ella intentó atacarnos para huir, y dijo que tan pronto tú volvieras se iba a encargar de acabar contigo- explicó nuevamente el youkai- pero la furia de InuYasha le ganó, y ese fue el fin de esa mujer, sin que nadie se condoliera de ella… aunque si ella aún tenía algunas de tus almas, talvez sentiste cuando volvieron a ti.

-Sí, en cierto momento sentí como si todos mis sentimientos se hubieran completado- contestó la joven- talvez eso es lo que causa que ahora le guarde rencor a InuYasha…aunque…siempre lo tengo presente…con sólo mirar a mi hija…

-¿Y no crees que por tu hija…por el derecho que ella tiene de conocer a su padre…deberías al menos tratar de escuchar a InuYasha?- cuestionó Rin a la miko.

-Si bien nunca he tratado de impedir que ustedes la vean, aunque no sabía que tantas personas estaban pendientes de mi hija, al menos de momento no quiero que él la vea- contestó Kagome- Pienso que si bien él entendió porque me fui…no creo que entienda que al huir me llevé a su hijo y nunca lo conoció…

-Entiendo tu temor…pero está el hecho de que ella hubiese querido adueñarse de tu hijo y además Shippou está presente para ayudarnos con esa explicación… y existen unas cartas dirigidas a ambos por parte de sus amigos humanos contando la historia…tanto lo que tú hiciste y nos pediste, como lo que ella hizo y todo lo que se relaciono con eso- continúo Sesshoumaru.

La joven se sorprendió al escuchar la existencia de una historia de Sango, Miroku y Kaede…y el dolor la embargó…el no haber vuelto a verlos…alejarse de ellos sin saber que les sucedió…

-Ellos vivieron bien…la anciana Kaede cuido siempre de los hanyous y vigilaba a InuYasha y siempre le rogó a los Kami que pudieras perdonarlo… y perdonar a su hermana –explicó Rin- Sango y Miroku se casaron, finalmente, y algunos de sus descendientes nos ayudaron a ocultarnos y aún continúan en contacto con nosotros y los otros youkais. Comprendieron tus temores y perdonaron que no hubieses vuelto… aunque siempre les dolió tener que ocultarle a InuYasha que tú estabas esperando un hijo de él cuando te fuiste.

Lágrimas silenciosas recorrían las mejillas de Kagome… por toda aquella mentira creada por Kikyo ella había perdido a sus amigos… había perdido a InuYasha y éste a su hija. No era justo que ella también perdiera a sus tíos y amigos.

-Por ellos, por todo lo que significaron en mi vida, ustedes y todos los que han venido viendo a Nadesko en estos años pueden seguirlo haciendo sin esconderse de mí, así que al menos me enteraré dónde y con quién está ella- habló resueltamente- Pero InuYasha debe seguir igual…sin saber de ella…

-Igualmente tú puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, Shippou y los niños estarán felices con ello- indicó Sesshoumaru- Además, así podrás conocer a nuestros hijos Yuuki, Eikou y Kyouryoku, ahora no están con nosotros porque se encuentran con su tío.

Kagome sonrió, se imaginó a InuYasha cuidando niños, cuando antes se le hacían insoportables, todos aquellas peleas con Shippou, con los pequeños demonios monos y cualquier niño que lo molestara no salía bien librado

-Hablando de niños, me encantaría poder conversar un rato con Shippou- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Rin se levantó y acercándose a la puerta, llamó al kitsune.

-¡Shippou, ven!- llamó, sabiendo bien que el pequeño no estaría muy lejos de ahí.

Momentos después apareció en el salón.

-Creo que ustedes tienen mucho de que conversar- dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación seguido por Rin.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3: Tu voz… a través del teléfono_**

Shippou se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba Kagome, a pesar de estar bastante lejos su oído había sido capaz de escuchar algunas partes de su conversación y le dolía que no perdonara al hanyou.

-Shippou, ¿estás enojado conmigo que no te acercas?- preguntó Kagome al ver que el kitsune se acercaba lentamente a ella- ¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres?

Los ojos esmeralda brillaban de las lágrimas que retenían, no quería llorar, tenía que ser fuerte para defender a su amigo, pero siempre la iba a querer más a ella que al baka de InuYasha.

Kagome se deslizó lentamente hasta la alfombra para quedar a la misma altura del kitsune.

-No me has perdonado por dejarte sólo hace tantos años, ¿verdad Shippou, tampoco que haya abandonado a Sango, Miroku, Kaede y Kirara…y a InuYasha.

-No volviste… y te quedaste con tu hija aquí… tuve que esperar 500 años para volver a verte, y a Nadesko…

Kagome sonrió, el nombre del kitsune era el que más repetía su hija, su amigo con cola de algodón.

-Ella te quiere mucho, Shippou- indicó la joven al pequeño que se había sentado finalmente en sus piernas- Eres a quién siempre recuerda cuando vuelve de sus paseos a casa.

-¡¿De verdad!- sus ojitos brillaron de alegría.

-Sí, mi querido Shippou- contestó la miko- es por eso que me di cuenta claramente a quienes visitaban mi madre o mi hermano cuando salían con mi hija.

-Sabes que Nadesko se parece mucho a…- miró a la joven antes de continuar – Kagome, ¿es que ya no quieres a InuYasha que andas con un humano?

Kagome se quedó mirándolo, el pequeño sabía lo mucho que ella había sufrido mientras el baka hanyou se decidía entre ella y la muerta… y también había escuchado todo lo que él le dijo antes de que ella volviera a su época.

Acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Shippou, Kagome se quedó mirando a la nada, aquella pregunta que le había hecho ni siquiera Sesshoumaru, ni Myoga, se habían atrevido a hacérsela.

-Sí, Shippou, yo todavía quiero mucho a InuYasha- le contestó- Creo que siempre voy a amar a ese grandísimo tonto…pero hay cosas que todavía duelen mucho...

Shippou se quedó mirándola, observaba como la mirada de la chica brillaba cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos por el medio inu demonio, una sonrisa apareció en su boca. Sí, ella amaba mucho al tonto, sólo había que darle tiempo… y que el tonto estuviera ahí para que ningún otro tuviera oportunidad de acercársele… además estaba la pequeña que los uniría siempre.

En ese momento el repiqueteo del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos…Shippou se acercó a tomarlo. _"Es él… siempre llama a esta hora… para preguntarme si la he podido ver a ella… que le diré ahora que la tengo al frente… dejemos que las cosas pasen… después se verá…"_

-Sí, diga- contestó el pequeño, mirando como Kagome tomaba una fotografía del hanyou que se encontraba en una mesilla, donde este aparecía junto a Ai y Asagi, y lentamente trazaba los rasgos del mismo con su dedo.

-Sí, si la he visto- siguió su conversación Shippou- También Sesshoumaru y Rin… No, no sé que le habrán dicho ellos, luego le preguntas… Sí, sigue tan hermosa como antes…

Al escuchar aquello la joven dejó de lado la fotografía. Shippou…Shippou estaba hablando con él…con InuYasha. _"Es él… cómo me gustaría escuchar su voz nuevamente…sería muy diferente de cuando me lo imagino…estaría más cerca…escucharlo…escuchar su voz…"_.

Se acercó lentamente a dónde se encontraba el kitsune y éste con una sonrisa lentamente conectó el parlante del aparato.

'-Estás seguro que se encuentra bien, Shippou'- se escuchó la voz de InuYasha al otro lado de la línea. Un poco más gruesa pero siempre tan varonil, esa voz que causaba tantas sensaciones en ella.

-Sí, ya te lo dije… ella está perfectamente bien- le indicó nuevamente el zorrito- Ya te había contado que ahora tiene el cabello más largo, pero si la vieras me darías la razón de que esta igual que en aquella época.

'-Pero bien sabes que Sesshoumaru no me deja ir a Tokio'- contestó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

Esto fue como si hubieran llamado al susodicho, ya que tanto éste como Rin ingresaron en el salón. Querían ver la reacción de Kagome ante la llamada de InuYasha, encontrándose a la joven sentada en la alfombra al lado de la mesilla donde el kitsune mantenía su conversación telefónica, sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa anhelante en su rostro, mientras sostenía contra su pecho un portarretratos que bien sabían ellos que tenía una fotografía del hanyou.

Al parecer el kitsune había logrado algo que ellos no, que la joven demostrara sus sentimientos, pues se denotaba en la ansiedad con que escuchaba la voz proveniente del aparato.

Shippou volvió a mirar a la joven junto a él, como pidiéndole permiso de decirle que ella estaba ahí… escuchándolo.

'Shippou –se escuchó la voz del hanyou- dile que la amo, que necesito que me perdone por haber sido tan tonto… por no haberla oído cuando ella trató de hacerme ver la verdad… que aquél cuerpo no… no podía ser ella porque no estaba marcado'.

Lentas lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos chocolate, toda aquella situación estaba terminando con las barreras que se había puesto para dejar los recuerdos del hanyou escondidos en un rincón de su cerebro y engañar a su corazón… pero todo era inútil, el seguía ahí, como antes, como ahora… como siempre.

-Ella lo sabe InuYasha… te ha escuchado- continuó el kitsune, mirando de reojo a la joven que no lo detenía en lo que hablaba- Está a mi lado, escuchándote.

'-… ¡Kagome!… ¡Kagome!… ¿estás ahí?... Contéstame, por favor -rogó con voz enronquecida- … Déjame al menos escuchar tu voz'.

Los ojos de los dos youkais y Rin se volvieron a mirarla. De sobra conocían que el hanyou no era de rogar… y ella también… y ahora le rogaba que simplemente le dejara escuchar su voz.

Sesshoumaru miraba expectante a la joven miko, sabía que de esa respuesta podía determinar que podría suceder en el futuro. _"Tal vez sea hora de que vuelvas aquí, hermano"_

'Por favor, Kagome… sólo quiero estar cerca de ti… aunque no me dejes estar a tu lado… sólo quiero verte- continúo InuYasha- Por el amor a los Kami, al menos déjame volver y verte de lejos.

La joven se puso en pie lentamente y mirando al teléfono, como sí aquel que tanto deseaba ver estuviera ahí.

-Vuelve… pero trata de cumplir lo que dices... InuYasha- dijo para después correr hacia Rin y ocultar su rostro en el hombro de la misma, dando rienda suelta al dolor que había guardado durante tres años.

-'¡Gracias!… Kagome- contestó el hanyou- Recuerda que te amo… Adiós'. Después simplemente se escucho el silencio una vez que Shippou cortó la comunicación.

Rin abrazó a la joven tiernamente, recordándole como solía hacerlo Sango cuando lloraba por alguna de las tonterías de InuYasha. Mientras, los hanyous la observaban, la querían mucho ya que ella fue la única sacerdotisa que arriesgó su vida por ellos…y cuando toda la confusión se dio no habían logrado comprender como InuYasha había podido dejarse engañar por aquella horrible mujer.

-Ese baka sigue en lo mismo- indicó Dai- nunca sabe lo que debe hacer…o hacer las cosas más delicadamente.

-Tienes razón… mira, sigue haciéndola llorar después de tantos años- continuó Roku- Por dicha, aunque su hija se parece a él, no tiene su espantoso carácter.

-Cálmense y agradezcan que no está aquí o ya les hubieran dado un golpe- dijo Asagi, mostrándose como siempre más madura que los gemelos- No entienden que esta situación es muy delicada.

-Ummmh, está bien… tienes razón- contestaron ambos.

Después de unos momentos la joven se calmó y mirándolos a todos trató de sonreír.

-Creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa- les dijo- Después hablaré con ustedes, niños… ahora no tengo fuerzas.

Volviéndose hacia Sesshoumaru, le extendió una mano…a pesar de todo él era el responsable de que al menos hubiera podido escuchar a InuYasha.

-Tráelo de regreso…- le pidió al youkai- pero que por un tiempo se mantenga alejado de mí…todavía tengo mucho que pensar…antes de enfrentarme a él.

Shippou se acercó lentamente, quería que InuYasha conociera a su hija, aunque la viera bajo el influjo del conjuro que la hacía ver como una humana.

-Kagome, ¿permitirías que InuYasha viera a Nadesko, bajo la apariencia que tiene cuando está bajo el conjuro?

Kagome miró al kitsune, las lágrimas aún brillaban en sus ojos, lentamente miró a todos a su alrededor, viendo como la mirada de todos le suplicaba que aceptara…que aquel estúpido perro tenía derecho a ver a su hija… aunque pareciera una niña normal.

-Yo le diría que es una pequeña amiga que hemos hecho cuando vamos al parque… prometo no decirle que es su hija- continuó el pequeño- Por favor, Kagome.

En ese momento los hanyous la habían rodeado.

-Kagome-no neechan- dijo Ai- por favor, nosotros la cuidamos bien siempre que está aquí…y también podemos hacerle el conjuro cuando vaya perdiendo efecto.

Kagome se limpio sus ojos, y tratando de sonreír, asintió con su cabeza, mientras acariciaba a la pequeña hanyou.

-Esta bien… pero siempre tendrá que ser con la apariencia humana- les contestó- pero sin que sepa quien es la madre de la niña… no por ahora.

-Gracias Kagome- contestaron todos a la vez.

-No te arrepentirás de la oportunidad que le estás dando a mi hermano- le indicó Sesshoumaru- Además, recuerda que siempre podrás venir aquí para ver a tus amigos… esperando que ahora me cuentes entre ellos.

-Está bien, pero cada vez que lo haga deberán asegurarse de que no esté aquí- dijo.

Momentos después de haberse despedido de los niños, caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, pero en su cabeza repasaba todo lo que le había sucedido en cuestión de horas… y cómo había cambiado la perspectiva de su situación… con sólo haber escuchado su voz.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4: Kouga _**

Una vez llegada a su casa, pasó por la cocina donde su madre le daba de comer a su hija…en compañía de Kouga y Ayame, dejando a la joven boquiabierta.

-Definitivamente, hoy ha sido un día de sorpresas- dijo mientras se acercaba a los youkais que la miraban sintiéndose atrapados in fraganti en algo que no era debido- Tranquilos, Ayame, Kouga…no hay ningún problema…desde ahora pueden ver a mi hija sin esconderse…al menos así sabré donde se encuentra.

Miraba con una sonrisa divertida a los lobos que la miraban sorprendidos y acercándose los abrazó.

-Estoy feliz de verlos después de tanto tiempo…y juntos al fin-les dijo tranquilamente, mientras Kouga se quedaba mirándola mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-Kagome, me alegra mucho lo que haz dicho, así seremos libres de venir aquí aunque tú estés- contestó Ayame, y mirando de reojo a Kouga- Aunque no lo creas, éste al lado mío sigue sin cumplir su promesa después de 500 años, porque insiste en que no la recuerda.

Kagome miró a Kouga, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y fingiendo estar molesta con él, le tiró de una oreja.

-¡Vaya que eres terco!- mientras le halaba la oreja el conjuro que convertía al joven en humano desapareció, dejando a la vista unas graciosas orejas puntiagudas y los colmillos del youkai- Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con la idea de que no recuerdas nada, sufriendo de amnesia temporal y selectiva…porque únicamente no recuerdas la promesa pero todo lo demás sí, jajajajajaa, - se rió mirando al lobo que movía la boca sin saber que decir.

La señora Higurashi miraba sonriendo la escena. Hacía tanto que no veía a su hija tan alegre y haciendo bromas, así que tomando a su nieta en los brazos se dirigió al cuarto de la niña.

-Hija, voy a acostar a Nadesko- dijo suavemente- Así podrás conversar tranquila con tus amigos. Buenas noches- finalizó dirigiéndose a los youkais. _"Gracias Kami-sama por hacer que mi hija volviera a ser la chica alegre de antes…"_

Mientras acostaba a la niña, acariciando su plateada cabellera, le sonreía. –Si de acuerdo a lo que me dijo tu tío cuando llamó, tal vez pronto puedas ver a tu papá, Nadesko…y espero que Shippou no se equivoque con lo que piensa hacer…ese pequeño es un poco atolondrado pero lo único que busca es que tus padres estén juntos de nuevo…y yo también- se agacho para besar a la pequeña antes de salir y dirigirse a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cocina Ayame y Kagome soltaban la risa al ver la incómoda situación en la que habían puesto a Kouga. Este las miraba, mientras se pasaba una mano por su adolorida oreja.

-Definitivamente Kouga…no comprendo…es que acaso esperas que Ayame se quede con Ginta o Hakkaku… porque a lo que le entendí a Myoga sólo quedan ustedes cuatro ookami youkais- continuaba Kagome divertida con la expresión de Kouga.

-¡¿Queeeeeé!- reclamó el lobo, viendo que la chica pelirroja a su lado no decía nada ante esa pregunta- Ayame no está tan loca como para quedarse con uno de esos tontos… ni con alguno de los otros, bien pocos, de nosotros que quedan… ellos se encargan de cuidar al perro sarnoso… a esa bestia que sólo tonterías ha hecho desde hace quinientos años…y…

-¡Kouga!- se escuchó la voz molesta de Kagome- Deja de tratar mal a InuYasha…creo que ya lo has insultado bastante en estos siglos como para que lo dejes de hacer…al menos frente a mí…¿ENTIENDES, BAKA?

Kouga se quedó mirándola…ella nunca había defendido así a InuYasha.

-Comprendo, perdóname…Se me olvidó que él es tu compañero y que tú lo amas- contestó Kouga- Es que hay cosas que se me hacen difícil de perdonarle…tal vez si me dejaras contarte…

-Kagome…cuando Kouga se enteró de lo que sucedió se puso furioso en intentó ir a destruir a aquella mujer-explicó Ayame, mientras tomaba la mano de la joven -…Sesshoumaru lo detuvo recordándole que al descubrir ella que no lo afectaba su conjuro lo podía purificar…y que lo necesitaban para deshacerse de ella.

Kagome miró a Kouga, el lobo tenía cerrados los ojos, y apretaba los puños reteniendo la furia que sentía por InuYasha.

-Él fue un gran tonto, tenía todo lo que cualquiera de nosotros…siendo youkais o hanyous, hubiera deseado- explicaba el youkai, tomando aire antes de seguir con la siguiente frase- Una mujer que lo aceptaba como era…y la oportunidad de tener un hijo sin que se avergonzará de llevarlo en su vientre…eras alguien igual a su madre y él no lo comprendió y la lástima que sentía por aquella mujer que había amado hacia tantos años lo debilitó para caer en su conjuro.

Kagome miraba como el lobo contaba una parte de la historia que ella ignoraba…y aunque no quisiera oírla sabía que debía hacerlo…era la única forma de entender y tratar de perdonar a InuYasha…pero era doloroso… sin embargo, el sentir la mano de Ayame tomando la suya le daba el valor para continuar escuchando.

Kouga abrió sus ojos para mirar a la joven, al ver que está lo miraba atentamente, tomó aire para continuar.

-Cuando llegamos a la aldea, ya íbamos protegidos por tus cabellos, aquella mujer se nos acercó tratando de aparentar que eras tú, para que él no notara la diferencia…pero ese olor se me hacia insoportable…no entendía cómo no lograba diferenciar el olor a cadáver que exhalaba del agradable olor que tú tienes. Se puso furiosa al ver que no podía engañarnos y trató de que nos fuéramos rápidamente de ahí.

**Flash Back**

Kikyo miraba a los ookami youkais fijamente, mientras estos hablaban tranquilamente con la exterminadora, el monje, el kitsune y su hermana.

-Maldición… ¿por qué no caen en mi conjuro? -decía mientras los miraba con odio- Todos ellos pueden diferenciar que no soy mi maldita reencarnación… y esa estúpida chiquilla…han pasado tres meses y no vuelve…y sin ella aquí, su reflejo no aparece en mí.

Tomando aire se acercó resueltamente al grupo, que al sentirla guardó silencio.

-Quiero, ookamis, que se vayan de aquí- les dijo bruscamente- me estorban, hacen que InuYasha dudé de mí.

Kouga la miró altanero, y arrugando su nariz, exactamente como cuando hueles algo sumamente desagradable, le contestó.

-No, no lo haremos, maldito engendro -le expetó groseramente- Nos quedaremos aquí, aunque tengamos que soportar tu maldito olor a cadáver, porque Sesshoumaru nos pidió esperarlo aquí…y vigilar que no intentaras llevarte al infierno a la bestia de su hermano.

-Además -la miró Miroku- tú no eres nadie para pretender que los amigos de Kagome no permanezcamos juntos para proteger a InuYasha. No eres más que una miserable bruja que terminará mal parada el día que InuYasha se dé cuenta de tu engaño.

Kikyo los miró detenidamente a cada uno de ellos. Sabía que era inútil intentar luchar contra todos, por tener sus poderes concentrados en mantener el conjuro que la hacía ver como Kagome ante InuYasha y que a la vez reducía los poderes sobrenaturales del hanyou para que no detectara las diferencias de olor… su olor a cadáver…

Sango la miró con desagrado, nunca le había gustado aquella mujer, y agregando que había hecho sufrir a su amiga durante mucho tiempo hasta que el hanyou comprendió que a quien amaba era a aquella chica del futuro, pero su animadversión había llegado a ser tan grande como la que había tenido por Naraku, después de los últimos acontecimientos.

-No creas que ella va a volver -le habló mientras fruncía el ceño- Es más inteligente y fuerte que tú… y me parece que InuYasha está dudando de tu supuesto embarazo… se supone que deberías estar con un vientre bastante más grande… y a su vista sigues tan plana como cuando Kagome se fue de aquí.

-Malditos… ya me las pagarán cuando esa estúpida vuelva aquí con el hanyou que va a tener -miró a todos con odio- Todos serán destruidos e InuYasha me creerá a mí.

Un youkai de larga cabellera plateada salio en ese momento del bosque, mirando con odio a aquel cadáver viviente que engañaba a su hermano con brujerías.

-Kagome no va a volver nunca -le dijo mirando fríamente a la mujer- y lo sé porque ella lo susurró antes de marcharse… de forma que sólo yo lo escuche. Así que pierde las esperanzas de que ello suceda, ahora necesito ver a InuYasha… te guste o no.

Su aspecto cambio brevemente, dejando ver el inicio de su transformación en demonio. Kikyo dio un paso atrás para darle paso… si antes no podía enfrentarse a cuatro o seis ookamis, a Sango, Miroku y Kaede, la presencia de Sesshoumaru hacía más peligrosa su situación.

El youkai siguió su camino hasta la cabaña de dónde provenía el olor de su hermano, seguido por el grupo al que Kikyo había amenazado, donde ahora se encontraban Rin y Jaken.

**Fin Flash Back**

Kouga terminó de rememorar aquel día en que finalmente lograron liberar a InuYasha del poder de aquella sacerdotisa.

Mirando a Kagome, vió como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras que Ayame se había levantado para rodearla con sus brazos.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente -dijo mirándola con dulzura reflejada en sus celestes ojos- Otro día terminaremos la historia. Además, creo que debes descansar, hoy ya debes haber pasado por mucho.

La joven miko asintió con su cabeza y tomó las manos del muchacho frente a ella, ya que Kouga había vuelto a tomar su aspecto humano para poder andar en la calle libremente.

-Gracias… gracias a ambos por cuidar de InuYasha y de mi pequeña Nadesko -dijo mientras sus ojos expresaban más de lo que decían sus palabras.

-¿Aún lo amas?- preguntó Ayame, limpiando las mejillas de la sacerdotisa, mientras le sonreía tratando de darle ánimo.

-Siempre, Ayame, siempre -respondió tratando de aparentar una fortaleza que no tenía en ese momento.

-Perdónalo entonces, sé feliz con él y la niña… creo que se lo merecen después de todo lo que han pasado -indicó la pelirroja mientras la miraba a los ojos- Piensa en todo lo que han pasado, y que las cosas no fueron por culpa de él.

-Ayame tiene razón… el muy baka, _"Vaya, encontré otra forma de insultarlo sin que se note mucho…", _será como muy lerdo para comprender las cosas, pero de que te ama… hasta yo lo puedo asegurar… pues tuve que evitar varias veces que lo mataran.

-No me recuerdes eso -dijo Kagome mientras sacudía su cabeza para alejar aquella idea- Si algo le hubiera pasado no me lo perdonaría.

Se encontraban ya en las afueras del templo, los dos youkais hicieron una breve reverencia y se alejaron de ahí. Kagome miró como se alejaban y lentamente emprendió el regreso a la casa, para minutos después encontrarse en su habitación.

Al parecer su madre había llevado su bolso hasta su cuarto… con Myoga incluido, así que lo tomó para sacar un libro y leer un rato antes de dormir, pero al abrirlo descubrió aquel portarretratos que había tenido en sus manos.

-Rin... "_no pudiste aguantarte las ganas de que lo tuviera cerca de alguna forma"_ –dijo mientras tomaba la fotografía recostándose en la cama se quedó mirándola.

Myoga se había sentado en la mesilla de noche, y la observaba detenidamente mientras ella pasaba un dedo por la imagen del hanyou. _"Bien, al menos sé que ese tonto humano no podrá hacer nada… el corazón de Kagome le pertenece al amo InuYasha"_

La chica se volvió de medio lado y abrazando la fotografía se durmió mientras suavemente mencionaba el nombre de aquel ser de ojos dorados que tenía en su mente y en su corazón.

-InuYasha…te amo…- para dormirse tranquilamente por primera vez en esos tres años.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5: ¿Tú edez mi papá?_**

Al siguiente día, se encontraban las tres amigas Eri, Yuca y Ayumi esperando la llegada de Kagome. Ayumi visiblemente preocupada por lo que le hubiera podido pasar a su amiga en la entrevista que había tenido el día anterior con Sesshoumaru.

Kagome venía caminando tranquilamente en dirección a ellas, que la miraron extrañadas, pues el aspecto de su amiga lucía diferente. Cuando llegó donde ellas se quedaron observándola, aquella sonrisa que siempre había caracterizado a su amiga había vuelto a su rostro, así como el brillo en su mirada.

-Kagome, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Eri mirándola, parecía que su amiga irradiaba felicidad.

-Sí, perfectamente- contestó Kagome haciéndole un guiño- Es que simplemente estoy muy feliz.

Yuca había continuado en la observación de su amiga. Esa apariencia sólo la había tenido cuando el chico rebelde se había decido a estar únicamente con ella… antes de todo el desastre...

-Aaahh, ya sé qué te sucede -indicó alegremente- Tú estás enamorada… al fin le hiciste caso a Junsui, él es un chico genial.

Kagome miró molesta a su amiga, esa insistencia que siempre tenía de buscarle pareja era la que había provocado que ella saliera varias veces con aquel compañero de clase de Yuca… ambos estudiaban economía, y se llevaban muy bien, pero el joven no era del gusto de ella, así como tampoco lo había sido Houjyou, ni ninguno que su amiga había tratado de buscarle como pareja.

-No, él no tiene nada que ver en esto -contestó mirándola a los ojos, como deseando transmitirle el deseo que tenía de que no se metiera en su vida- Simplemente se me han aclarado muchas cosas, y tengo que agradecerle a los Kami todo lo que han hecho otras personas para que yo sea feliz.

Ayumi miró su reloj, y volviéndose al grupo, buscó la forma de sacar a Kagome de aquel interrogatorio. Si su amiga era feliz, y si se lo debía nuevamente al chico rebelde, para ella estaba bien, y que los demás se acomodaran a lo que a Kagome la hacía feliz.

-Oye, Kagome, será mejor que nos vayamos- mencionó despistadamente- Si no, llegaremos tarde a clase, nosotras tenemos mucho que caminar todavía.

-Tienes razón, Ayumi -miró agradecida a su amiga- Tenemos mucho que hablar sobre las clases de ayer- Volviéndose a las otras chicas- Después las veo, tengo mucho que conversar con Ayumi.

Dándose la vuelta las dos chicas emprendieron su caminata… realmente no tenían clase hasta una hora después, pero una tenía muchas preguntas y la otra necesitaba hablar con alguien que conocía todos sus problemas. Se dirigieron a un pequeño parque frente a su escuela, era un sitio especial para Kagome pues siempre la hacía sentir tranquila, era como si estuviera en el Sengoku por la variedad de plantas y flores que lo adornaban.

Tomando asiento en una pequeña banca a la sombra de un árbol, Ayumi miró con más detenimiento el rostro de su amiga… parecía que por primera vez había descansado toda una noche… sin miedos… sin pesadillas. Lucía radiante, como si el amor que llevaba por dentro le saliera por los poros y le diera una nueva energía.

-Bien dime, ¿cómo te fue ayer, Kagome?- preguntó Ayumi,

-Aunque no lo creas, me fue bien… y gracias a las historias que escuche, muchas cosas han tomado su lugar en mí y aclarado mis sentimientos.

Ayumi sonrió, eso implicaba que su amiga iba a volver a ser feliz… con el chico de cabellera plateada.

-¿Lo viste a él en casa de su hermano? -preguntó nuevamente.

-No, pero lo escuche por teléfono- respondió Kagome- Sabes, ayer ví a personas que había dejado atrás por todo ese problema… aunque a otras lamentablemente no puedo recuperarlas, pero ahora me siento mejor, tranquila, sin pesadillas en mi vida.

Miró a su amiga buscando una respuesta positiva a sus palabras, sabía que a pesar de todo, Ayumi era la única que podría comprender lo que ella sentía con sólo escuchar la voz de InuYasha.

Ayumi entendió aquella mirada, una mirada que había estado apagada durante tres años… únicamente recobraba la luz cuando estaba Nadesko presente… pero de ahí en fuera aquellos ojos chocolate de su amiga permanecían sin brillo, como si no hubiera luz en su interior.

-Eso me alegra mucho- le contestó con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba las manos de Kagome- Mientras tú y Nadesko estén bien, eso me hace feliz… y sé que sólo lo serás si estás con él, así que sí tú estás feliz… yo también.

Esa semana transcurrió sin problemas, las clases normalmente, los profesores dando los temas para el trabajo extraclase… incluido Sesshoumaru, que disfrutaba viendo el cambio que había tenido la muchacha… ahora su aura lucía brillante y puede decirse que había crecido.

Ocho días después se acercó a ella después de clase, como en varias ocasiones lo había hecho esa semana, buscándola en el edificio o en los jardines, ya fuera para avisarle que Nadesko estaba en su casa o darle algún mensaje de Rin.

-Kagome- dijo bajando la voz para que la otra joven no lo oyera- él ya está aquí, así que no te asustes si percibes su presencia cerca de ti… como tú misma le dijiste, te verá de lejos, hasta que le permitas acercarse.

-Está bien, Sesshoumaru- sonrió feliz, el que él estuviera más cerca de ella, aunque la ponía nerviosa, no dejaba de tranquilizarla- Sólo pídele que no se acerque a casa, no debe verme con la niña, ni a mi madre o a Souta, así que arréglense para recoger a Nadesko sin que se dé cuenta ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes- el youkai la miró tratando de descifrar que sentía la joven al saber que el hanyou estaba cerca de ella- Se lo advertiré, pero de todas formas alertaré a tu familia tan pronto llegue a casa, ya que tú todavía tienes bastantes clases pendientes.

La chica se volvió para dirigirse a la puerta, su mirada brillando más que otros días, y una sonrisa que normalmente sólo le dirigía al hanyou jugaba en sus labios.

-Bien, dile a Rin que la llamaré en la noche, así que este pendiente de tomar el teléfono- dijo mientras con una mano se despedía del youkai y con la otra apretaba el lugar del bolso donde sabía se encontraba Myoga durmiendo. "_Este demonio pasó todo el día de ayer fuera y no me dijo nada… Que espere cuando pueda hablar con él… no me contó como está su querido amo"_

Sesshoumaru vió el movimiento de la chica y sonrió, pensando en lo mal que debía de estar pasándolo la pulga en ese momento… y en lo que le podía pasar una vez que Kagome pudiera hablar con él… si es que no huía antes, como era su costumbre.

Ciertamente, la joven sintió la presencia del medio demonio cerca de ella, aunque nunca logró verlo, lo que muy a su pesar le dolió, pues, aunque temía el momento de enfrentarlo, las ansias de verlo eran cada vez mayores… además, todavía tenía que averiguar cosas sobre lo sucedido en el Sengoku… quisiera o no...

Dos semanas transcurrieron sin dejar de sentir su presencia, siempre a una distancia prudencial, de forma que seguía sin verlo… además Myoga, después de sufrir varios ataques que amenazaron con su vida, prefirió permanecer un tiempo con su amo, ya que el carácter de la joven, cada vez que él se ausentaba para conversar con él sin decirle a ella nada, se ponía cada vez más irascible.

Viernes en la noche, estando tranquilamente en su casa, recibió una llamada de Shippou.

-Sí dime, Shippou- contestó sobresaltada- ¿le paso algo a InuYasha?

'-No, no te preocupes Kagome- contestó el kitsune- El está bien. Es que quería saber sí podías dejar a Nadesko todo el fin de semana con nosotros.'

-Todo el fin de semana…pero ¿no dejarás que la vea como hanyou, cierto?- preguntó preocupada.

'Te lo prometí y lo pienso cumplir hasta que tú lo decidas- contestó el pequeño- Sólo queríamos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida… y como tú no puedes venir… pensé que sería lindo que ella estuviera aquí con él.'

-Está bien, Shippou- contestó finalmente vencida por las razones del kitsune- Vengan por ella en la mañana y que pase con ustedes hasta el domingo.

-'¿Podríamos ir por ella, ahora?- preguntó inocentemente Shippou- Es que Kouga está aquí, y están a punto de agarrarse de los pelos, y no creo que sea buena idea que le des un Osuwari a Inuyasha vía telefónica.'

-Jajajajajaja- soltó la carcajada Kagome- Eso… sería realmente gracioso… un osuwari… a distancia…Shippou eso implica que él todavía lleva puesto su collar.

El kitsune también había reído ante aquella idea y al escuchar la risa contagiosa de la muchacha.

-'Sí, Kaede nunca lo libró del conjuro…aunque él se lo pidió varias veces- explicaba- Decía que ya no había motivo, tú no estabas ahí para usarlo.'

-Mmmmmm, me has dado una idea, Shippou- indicó al zorrito, mientras una sonrisa malvada aparecía en su cara _"Ahora ya sé como hacer para saber exactamente dónde estas, mi querido InuYasha"_- Está bien, dile a Kouga que te acompañe para que vengan por la pequeña- finalizó respondiendo afirmativamente la pregunta del demonio.

'-No, esa no es buena idea- dudó un momento en decirle o no el motivo de aquella discusión- Es que exactamente el motivo de la discusión eres tú…Kouga lo ha estado molestando diciéndole que él si puede estar a tu lado, conversar contigo, e incluso comer tranquilamente en tu casa… claro no ha dicho en ningún momento que siempre está con los otros tres ookamis –explicó Shippou a la joven que escuchaba mientras pensaba como finalizar aquella discusión entre InuYasha y Kouga.'

Dándole vuelta en su cabeza a lo que le decía Shippou…al parecer sólo había una solución…hablar con el hanyou… aunque fueran un par de palabras.

-Shippou, ¿estás cerca de ellos?- preguntó mientras pensaba en lo que se le había ocurrido, tal vez sería un completa tontería pero era la única forma de calmar a InuYasha y parar a Kouga.

'Sí- contestó nerviosamente mientras miraba como aquellos dos estaban a punto de matarse uno al otro.'

-Bien, dile a InuYasha que tiene una llamada, así no se dará cuenta que tú hablabas conmigo- le dijo nerviosa- No, más bien sólo dale el aparato…yo me encargo de lo demás.

Escuchó como el kitsune caminaba hasta donde se encontraban el hanyou y el youkai enfrentándose, y colocarle el móvil casi en la mano.

'-Diga- dijo el hanyou, mientras pensaba quien sería el que osaba interrumpirlo en medio de su discusión con el lobo sarnoso'

-InuYasha- dijo dulcemente su nombre…como hacía tanto tiempo no lo hacia- ¿no piensas contestarme?

Escucho un ruido seco al otro lado, posiblemente el hanyou se había dejado caer al suelo, al escucharla. Claro, con todas las prohibiciones que le había impuesto, estarle hablando por teléfono no era lo más razonable del mundo… pero sí así dejaba de pelear con Kouga.

'… ¡Kagome!... Mi Kagome… ¿de verdad eres tú?- la voz del hanyou temblaba.'

-Sí, InuYasha soy yo- contestó la joven tratando de contener sus emociones- Sólo quiero pedirte que no le hagas caso a Kouga, cuando él ha estado aquí, o hablado conmigo siempre ha estado Ayame con él o incluso Ginta y Hakkaku, así que no le creas lo que te diga.

'¿Me dejarás verte? – formuló a modo de respuesta el hanyou- Necesito decirte tantas cosas.'

-Yo también pero aún no…no tengo el valor para enfrentar el pasado- contestó la chica- Pero sé que estás siempre cerca de mí, así que cualquier día de estos nos vemos. Duerme bien, mi amado InuYasha.

Sin esperar respuesta del muchacho, ella cortó la comunicación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el salón de la casa de Sesshoumaru un hanyou miraba atónito el teléfono en su mano, mientras Kouga y Shippou lo miraban a él. Aquella conversación lo había dejado anonadado, no había durado ni tres minutos, tal vez mucho menos, pero para él había sido como escuchar a un ángel.

Rin, al haber dejado de escuchar la discusión de aquellos dos se había acercado para ver que había sucedido para encontrarse con aquella escena.

-¿Qué le sucede a InuYasha? – preguntó al verlo con una cara ausente y mirando el teléfono como si ahí se encontrara lo más importante de su vida.

-Yo la verdad no sé- contestó Kouga mirando a la joven- Estábamos discutiendo, Shippou le dio el teléfono y lo que sea que le dijeran lo dejo así.

Shippou sonrió, definitivamente lo que fuera que hubiese dicho Kagome había calmado al hanyou…pero ahora deberían apresurarse para ir por su hija…en carácter de humana.

-Fue Kagome, ella lo calmó, no sé que le dijo pero lo dejó así como lo ves- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- Ahora que este estúpido lobo dejó de decir tonterías, deberíamos ir por la sorpresa, nos dejaron tenerla desde hoy hasta el domingo.

Rin lo miró comprendiendo perfectamente a que se refería el kitsune, y volviéndose a Kouga le pidió acompañarlos a ella y al kitsune, así no habría malentendidos posteriores.

Mientras los dos youkais salían en busca de un auto, se acercó hasta el hanyou y le quitó el teléfono de la mano, y agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del mismo le sonrió.

-¿Qué te dijo ella para que estés así InuYasha?- inquirió al ido hanyou.

Aquella pregunta pareció sacarlo donde fuera que se encontrara, y sonriendo miró a la compañera de su hermano.

-Me dijo que aún soy su amado InuYasha…todavía me ama…a pesar de mis tonterías- contestó

-Ves que todo se resolverá…sólo dale tiempo- le dijo poniéndose de pie- ahora trata de tranquilizarte, Shippou y yo iremos a recoger a una personita que estará el fin de semana con nosotros, y estoy segura que te gustará.

Un par de horas después lo encontraron sentado junto a los hijos de Rin y los hanyous que se divertían armando la figura de un castillo. InuYasha los miró, viendo que Rin traía en sus brazos a una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, que a él le recordaba a alguien, pero sin saber a quien realmente.

Los niños se levantaron cuando vieron a la pequeña que Rin ponía en ese momento en el piso.

-¡Nadesko!- gritaron todos rodeando a la pequeña.

-La tendremos todo el fin de semana para nosotros- dijo Shippou alegremente.

Rin se ha acercado a InuYasha y mira como éste trata de identificar el olor de la niña, cosa bastante difícil pues en ella se confundían los olores de Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame, Shippou, y los hanyous.

-Esa es la sorpresa que te traíamos- le dice sonriendo.

-Pero que puede tener de especial esta niña humana- replicó mirando seriamente a Rin, no encontraba relación alguna entre ellos y esa pequeña- No logro determinar ningún aroma especial en ella, se confunden los de todos ustedes en ella…hasta el del apestoso lobo.

Rin mira a la niña que se ha quedado sentada en el suelo con el grupo de pequeños, pero que de vez en cuando alza la vista para mirar a InuYasha. Alguna vez ellos le habían enseñado fotografías de él, indicándole que era su padre, pero al ser tan pequeña no estaban seguros de que lo recordara.

De pronto la pequeña se levantó y acercándose presurosa a InuYasha de quedó mirándolo.

-¿¡Papá?- exclamó a modo de pregunta y sorpresa, mientras le lanzaba los brazos para que la alzase.

InuYasha mira extrañado a la niña y vuelve a mirar a Rin que sonríe divertida, al ver que la joven le da una cabezadita de asentimiento, toma a la niña en sus brazos.

-Nadesko tiene dos años y medio, nació a medianos del invierno- le explicaba al hanyou, mientras los demás la miraban atentamente- Su madre es una amiga muy especial para nosotros por eso nos permite tenerla aquí.

Roku y Dai se quedan mirándolo, ellos habían tenido la oportunidad de ver el cambio de InuYasha en la luna nueva y no comprendían como el grandísimo baka no encontraba a la niña idéntica a él, sólo que con los ojos más oscuros y la cabellera ondulada como la de la madre.

-Definitivamente es un tonto, mira que no ver que es igual a él cuando está humano- refunfuño Dai, mirando a su hermano y luego al hanyou.

-Oye, InuYasha, ¿Tú nunca has usado el conjuro que nos enseño Kagome para parecer humanos? -preguntó Roku viendo inquisidoramente al mismo.

-No, siempre he estado lo suficientemente distanciado de los humanos como para hacerlo.

-¡Ja! Sí, eras el viejo ermitaño y malhumorado que vivía en la montaña –le dijo Dai mirándolo. InuYasha sólo lo miró como deseando poder darle un par de merecidos coscorrones, pero la cercanía de la niña y la dulce mirada que le daba lo detenía.

Ai se acercó silenciosamente a InuYasha y colocando la mano sobre su cabeza musito suavemente algunas palabras, dejando al hanyou con su apariencia humana.

Asagi los miró retadoramente, aquello no esta de acuerdo a lo que habían prometido a Kagome.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo?- dijo mientras miraba a todos- nos vamos a meter en problemas por estas tonterías que están haciendo.

-Asagi no neechan -dijo Shion tímidamente- nosotros no estamos diciendo nada, la promesa era no hablar, ni decir nada… y no lo estamos haciendo.

La mayor de los hanyous no tuvo palabras para refutar aquello, pues ciertamente no estaban diciendo nada.

-Te padezes a mí… -Nadesko sonrió mirando a InuYasha con su larga cabellera negra y los ojos violeta- Zí, edes mi papá, ¿te quedaz conmigo?- dijo mientras se acurrucaba a él.

InuYasha miraba a la niña y no comprendía lo que la pequeña decía. _"¿Cómo demonios voy a ser su padre, si Kagome nunca me dijo que fuera a tener un hijo?…sólo aquella maldita bruja del infierno... Aunque la forma en que ella regresó rápidamente a esta época y que nunca volviera al Sengoku… ¿Podría ser posible que esto fuera cierto?"_

En ese momento Sesshoumaru volvía a casa, y, mirando aquella escena, sonrió, la niña lo miró y levantando su cabeza le tiró un beso con la mano.

-¡Tío Zeshy! ¡Mída! ¡Etoy con papá! -le indicó alegremente a su tío, dejando más perplejo a InuYasha.

Mirando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, InuYasha trataba de entender que era lo que sucedía. Así que, mirando a su hermano, trató de conseguir una respuesta para aclarar todo aquello.

-Sesshoumaru me harías el favor de explicarme que sucede aquí, porque no comprendo nada- solicitó a su hermano- ¿Por qué la niña dice que soy su padre? Eso no puede ser posible…

Sesshoumaru miró a los hanyous y a Shippou, ahora había comprendido la súplica de éste para que Inuyasha viera a la niña bajo el poder del conjuro y al hecho de enseñarle durante esos dos años fotografías del hanyou en su media forma y como humano. Esperaban que la niña fuera la que lo reconociera y que el corazón le dijera al baka de su hermano que estaba frente a su hija.

-Niños, ¿por qué no van a preparar la cama para Nadesko?- indicó sutilmente al pequeño grupo.

Shippou se acercó a la niña.

-Vamos Nadesko- tomándola de la mano.

-¡No! -negó la pequeña- ¡Yo con papá, no con Zippo! –dijo, mientras se abrazaba al hanyou.

-Déjala conmigo, Shippou- dijo InuYasha acariciando la negra cabellera de la pequeña- Si ella dice que soy su papá, está bien.

Los niños se dirigieron a la segunda planta, dejando a los mayores para que hablaran. Bien sabían que no podían aclararle nada a InuYasha gracias a la promesa que debían cumplirle a Kagome.

Cuando Sesshoumaru percibió que los niños estaban lejos de ellos, tomó asiento ante su hermano, que ahora abrazaba a la pequeña en sus piernas.

-Yo no puedo explicarte nada hermano, como no lo puede hacer ninguno de los que se encuentran en esta casa… ni Kouga y los suyos.

Todos estamos unidos a una promesa que realizamos y no podemos romperla aunque quisiéramos -levantó la vista para mirar a su hermano, que lo miraba incrédulo- Si quieres, puedes atenerte a lo que dice Nadesko, y si tu corazón te dice algo, confía en él.

-En eso tiene razón Sesshoumaru- intervino Rin- Por el momento, disfruta del fin de semana que tendrás con la pequeña. Y hablando de ella… creo que es mejor que la vayas a poner en su cama, porque se ha dormido.

InuYasha miró a la pequeña, que dormía placidamente recostada en su pecho, con una sonrisa conocida en sus labios, y entonces en ese momento le pareció reconocer en ella a Kagome, cuando dormía tranquila y segura entre sus brazos… antes de perderla…

Levantó la vista de la pequeña, mirando a Rin. No quería separarse de ese pequeño ángel que dormía en sus brazos.

-Dime dónde está su cama y luego yo la llevaré a ella- pidió bajando la voz para no molestar a la niña- Quiero quedarme con ella un rato.

-Llévala al cuarto de Shippou- le contestó la muchacha- Le pusimos una cama ahí, por si despertaba en la noche y se asustaba… o si quieres, puedes acostarla en la que se encuentra en tu cuarto.

-Gracias Rin… Sesshoumaru –agradeció, mientras se levantaba con niña en sus brazos y se dirigía a su habitación.

Durante los dos días siguientes, procuraron, como habían prometido, que la niña se mantuviera con su aspecto humano, viendo con agrado como se unían padre e hija.

El problema se provocó cuando el domingo en la noche fue el momento de llevar a la niña a su casa.

-InuYasha no insistas- decía Rin molesta, tenía más de una hora de tratar de ir a dejar a la pequeña y de durar más podía esperar que Kagome llamará para preguntar a qué hora pensaban regresar con su hija- Ya te he dicho que **tú NO** puedes ir a dejar a Nadesko a su casa, **sólo** Sesshoumaru y yo. **ENTIÉNDELO**.

-No es justo, yo quiero ir a dejar a la pequeña- reclamó el hanyou- Sí he estado con ella todo el fin de semana, tengo derecho de ir a dejarla. Rin lo miraba deseando tener el poder de Kagome para sentarlo y así librarse de él y salir tranquilamente.

-InuYasha, por favor- lo miró intranquilo Sesshoumaru- ya en otra oportunidad podrás llevarla tú, ahora déjanos salir. Mira, ya la niña se durmió y es muy tarde… no esperarás a que la madre no permita que venga más aquí por esa terquedad tuya.

El hanyou comprendió que lo dicho por su hermano era cierto y, aunque le dolía en el alma separarse de aquella pequeña, no entendía el por qué.

-Ummmh, está bien- dijo mientras se acercaba y daba un beso en la cabeza de la niña- Duerme bien, pequeña.

Momentos después, Sesshoumaru conducía camino al Templo Higurashi, mientras la pequeña Nadesko iba recuperando poco a poco sus características de hanyou. Rin iba vigilando el cambio de aspecto de la niña.

-Pensé que nunca nos dejaría salir y la niña cambiaría al frente de él- suspiró mientras dirigía la mirada al frente- Si eso hubiera sucedido, estaríamos perdidos.

-En eso tienes razón, si la hubiese visto así no hubiéramos encontrado la forma negarle que es su hija.

Continuaron callados todo el camino, para que después de dejar a la niña en brazos de su madre, volvieran a su casa.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6: Un difícil encuentro_**

Los meses fueron pasando, sin que Kagome aceptara que el hanyou se le acercará, estaba pronto a terminar el semestre y ella corría para finalizar sus trabajos, con pequeños inconvenientes no deseados por ella.

Lunes… día de clases… y de largas horas en la biblioteca para realizar los trabajos de los profesores… Pero a Kagome se le había presentado un problema, gracias a la intervención de Yuca, Junsui había determinado no separarse de ella en todo ese día, incluso faltando a las clases de él. Pero ese fue sólo el inicio del martirio, pues el joven se quedó con ella los siguientes dos días en la biblioteca, e insistía en acompañarla cuando ella determinaba marcharse para tratar de trabajar un poco en su casa, con ayuda de la computadora y la Internet y sin la casi odiosa e insoportable presencia de aquel joven que se le había pegado como una goma de mascar.

Además, podía sentir la furia de InuYasha en aquellos momentos y, conociendo al hanyou, sabía que eso era un problema para el atarantado joven humano que insistía en que aceptará ser su novia, a pesar de que ella le había explicado que sólo lo apreciaba como un amigo y que no insistiera en ello.

Jueves… 7 p.m.…. estaba cansada… y deseaba poder finalizar el trabajo que le faltaba: el de mitología, y al parecer no podría estar en la biblioteca ya que a la entrada de ésta estaba Junsui esperándola, así que, dando media vuelta y acercándose al parque cercano, se quedó mirando la hermosa fuente que lo adornaba, sintiendo como el hanyou se debía encontrar precisamente al otro lado de la misma al cubierto de los árboles, así que determinó que sólo tendría una forma de realizar aquel trabajo: Myoga.

Suavemente, como si se dirigiera al vacío, sabiendo que el oído del hanyou la escucharía.

-Dile a Myoga que lo necesito de vuelta, así que, por favor, envíalo conmigo- un susurro al viento- Necesito irme a casa, InuYasha.

Pero para mala suerte de la joven, Junsui la había visto y se le había acercado.

-Kagome, pensé que estarías en la biblioteca -se acercó más de lo debido a la muchacha- ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara a tu casa? ¿Tal vez podríamos dar un pequeño paseo antes?

Kagome lo miró intranquila: Junsui nunca se había comportado de esa manera; así que, dando un par de pasos, trató de alejarse de él, pero éste la tomó por el brazo, reteniéndola a su lado.

-Vamos, te dedicas únicamente al estudio y a esa pequeña cosa que tienes en tu casa, será muy linda pero su aspecto es bien extraño -continuaba el muchacho- ¿No sería mejor que te divirtieras un poco y te olvidaras de ella?

La joven lo miró despectivamente y con furia en sus ojos, no le gustaba como se refería a su hija, y por consiguiente al padre de la misma, así que forcejeo para tratar de separarse de él. Sabía que InuYasha, a pesar de la furia que debía sentir al escuchar aquellas cosas, no incumpliría su palabra de no acercarse a no ser que ella lo llamara… y esa, al parecer, iba a ser su única salida.

-Yo estaba aquí porque esperaba a alguien -dijo mirando a su alrededor, esperando que el hanyou entendiera que debía salir de donde estuviera y acercarse- Así que me harías el favor de soltarme.

En el rostro del joven se dibujó una sonrisa, y levantando su mano la pasó por el rostro de Kagome, haciendo que la joven diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás, pero sin poder alejarse mucho, por continuar asida del brazo.

-¡InuYasha! ¡InuYasha! –gritó desesperada, sabiendo que aquel se acercaría rápidamente al escuchar su llamado.

Ante aquella autorización para acercarse, sin que Junsui se diera cuenta de dónde había salido ni en qué momento fue golpeado y se encontró tirado en el suelo, mirando como un joven de plateada cabellera abrazaba a Kagome, quién se refugiaba en el pecho del mismo, sin dejar de mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo por haber tocado a la muchacha.

-Ella te dijo que la soltarás, ¿o eres sordo qué no comprendiste lo que te dijo? -reclamó InuYasha mientras sus ojos brillaban de furia- También te dijo que estaba esperando a alguien… eso explicaba que estuviera aquí, no en la biblioteca.

-Lo… lo… siento –contestó el otro desde su sitio en el suelo- Como ella siempre está sola… su amiga dijo que…

Pero el hanyou no lo dejó terminar.

-Como puedes ver, ella no está sola -le indicó el hanyou- Así que puedes dejar de importunarla con tus insinuaciones de poco gusto.

Y dejándolo allí, se alejó con Kagome firmemente abrazada a su costado. La joven estaba tan asustada aún por el comportamiento de Junsui, que no acertaba a dónde la llevaba el hanyou… es más, ni había reparado mucho en este…

Lógicamente, no llevaba su traje de rata de fuego, y con ayuda de los hanyous había ocultado únicamente sus orejas… no le gustaba aún parecer un humano normal.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después, cuando para tranquilidad del hanyou la joven no lo había obligado a alejarse de su lado, se atrevió a hablarle.

-¿Estás bien, Kagome?- preguntó mientras la miraba a la cara, sin soltarla.

La joven lentamente levantó la vista para mirar aquellos dorados ojos, los cuales la perdían cada vez que hundía su vista en ellos.

-Estoy bien… gracias, InuYasha- contestó sin separarse de éste- Será mejor que me vaya a casa… ¿me acompañas?

Las últimas palabras de Kagome no se las esperaba InuYasha, por lo cual, dando un largo suspiro, apretó un poco más a la joven a su lado y continúo su camino con ella, para después de tomar el autobús que los dejó cerca del templo, caminaron hasta las gradas que daban acceso al mismo. En ese momento Kagome se detuvo.

-Gracias por traerme a casa, InuYasha- dijo suavemente separándose del hanyou.

-Siempre te estoy cuidando, así que lo haré siempre si me permites acercarme a ti- contestó él- ¿Me permites estar cerca de ti? Podemos hablar de todo lo sucedido después… cuando tú quieras… pero…

Kagome sonrió, entendía lo que quería decir el oji-dorado, pues en parte era lo que ella también quería… tenerlo a su lado… pero debía recuperar su confianza en él_…"Debo de confiar nuevamente en ti… y pareciera que la única forma es dejarte estar a mi lado… como antes… sólo así podré volver a verte como en ese entonces… antes de los engaños de Kikyo"_

InuYasha miraba a la muchacha, observando en sus ojos chocolate la duda que existía en ella… la confianza entre ellos se había roto… y era difícil que renaciera así como así… sobre todo si existía distancia entre ellos _"No confías en mí… ¿cierto?...y no es sólo culpa de Kikyo… también fue mi culpa… siempre fui un tonto al escucharla a ella… teniéndote a ti, que me aceptabas como soy… Déjame demostrarte que puedes volver a confiar en mí"_

Kagome respiró profundamente, luego miró las pocas estrellas que podían verse en ese momento en el cielo, y sonrió al recordar las veces que las miró con él en el pasado y… entonces… se decidió.

-Está bien, InuYasha -sonrió mientras sus ojos chocolate brillaban al mirarlo- Puedes acercarte a mí… después de lo hiciste hoy… creo que es mejor que…

-Que continúe buscándote después de clases… y entre estas -finalizó el muchacho, sonriendo mientras le tomaba de las manos- Así ese chico no volverá a acercarse a ti… ¿te parece bien?

La joven lo miró dando una cabezadita como asentimiento, y, acercándose, le colocó un suave beso en la mejilla, para después lanzarse escaleras arriba, escapando de los sentimientos que provocaba en ella la cercanía del hanyou.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7: Tratando de volver a la normalidad_**

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente en busca de sus amigas, los viernes solían reunirse para almorzar y además le extrañaba la ausencia de Ayumi en clases, así que esperaba encontrarse con ella. Cuando llegó al pequeño parque se sorprendió de sólo encontrar allí a Yuca y Eri, y para su desgracia, acompañadas del estúpido de Junsui que lucía un hermoso ojo amoratado como recuerdo de su pequeño encuentro con InuYasha.

Frunció ligeramente su nariz… aquella situación no le gustaba nada… sabía que el hecho de encontrarse ahí el muchacho implicaba que sus amigas ya conocían del regreso de InuYasha y conociéndolas, aquel encuentro no deparaba nada bueno para ella… pero como en ese momento lo único importante era saber que él estaba de nuevo con ella, Yuca y Eri bien podían irse al demonio.

Se detuvo frente a ellas, sin siquiera mirar al muchacho que la veía como si ella fuera la culpable de su situación, y, con una sonrisa en sus labios, las saludo.

-¡Hola, chicas! –dijo, tratando de obviar las miradas de disgusto que las dos chicas le dirigieron.

-¿Se puede saber como nos saludas tan tranquila sin darte cuenta de lo que está sufriendo Junsui?- protestó Yuca señalando al joven sentado a su lado.

-Espero que el baka que se encuentra a tu lado se haya dignado a explicarte el por qué se ganó ese golpe -contestó groseramente Kagome, mientras pensaba dejar en claro toda aquella situación y largarse de ahí- Porque, si están molestas conmigo, me parece mejor irme. Ustedes pueden quedarse con las explicaciones de éste si les acomodan mejor.

Se quedó mirando como sus amigas trataban de decir algo antes de quedarse mirando algo detrás de ella, y que Junsui trataba de ocultarse detrás de Yuca.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, Kagome -escuchó la voz de InuYasha tras ella- Al parecer, tus amigas confían más en otras personas que en ti.

Se volvió a mirarlo cuando escuchó su voz, para quedarse viéndolo… la noche anterior no había prestado atención a su forma de vestir… jeans, una T-shirt negra, chamarra y zapatillas… con su cabello plateado largo. Sonrió y aceptó la mano que él le tendía en ese momento.

-Les agradezco que dejen de buscarme novio, con esa excusa de que estoy sola -indicó dirigiéndose a las chicas, que, a pesar de no aceptar a InuYasha, se habían quedado boquiabiertas al verlo… si cuando lo habían conocido hacia unos años les había parecido lindo… ahora vestido normalmente era realmente atractivo- Después les hablo, ahora debo irme.

La pareja se alejó del pequeño grupo, dejando a Yuca y Eri confundidas… no se suponía que el chico rebelde se había ido con su antigua novia… ¿por qué Kagome andaba nuevamente con él tan tranquila?... Aunque… Estaba la niña… Ese debía ser el motivo.

Volvieron a la realidad al escuchar el murmullo de otros grupos de chicas que estaban en el mismo parque, las cuales admiraban al joven que se había alejado pocos minutos antes en compañía de su amiga. Una chica de ojos negros y graciosos cabellos teñidos de rojo, llamada Kyoko, se acercó a ellas.

-Vaya, entonces la novia del hermano del profesor Taisho es amiga de ustedes -les comentó a las dos amigas- Es una lástima que ya estuviera comprometido porque es realmente guapo… como el hermano…

Las amigas se miraron entre sí, para luego mirar a Kyoko.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le cuestionó Yuca.

-Pues… porque estaba conversando con el profesor Nairoto, hace más de tres meses, cuando los ví llegar -explicó dando un largo suspiro al recordar la presencia de los demonios de cabellos plateados- Saludó al profesor y le presentó a su hermano… le explicó que era quién había estado realizando no sé qué trabajos en una isla del sur y que ahora volvía para estar con su familia y que si necesitaba cualquier información lo podría encontrar en la universidad ya que la novia de él estudiaba aquí… pero nunca pensé que fuera Kagome.

Yuca y Eri no pudieron agregar nada, así que, alejándose del parque, decidieron que debían hablar con Ayumi, ella probablemente tenía más información respecto al regreso del chico rebelde.

Mientras, Kagome e InuYasha habían estado caminando sin un rumbo fijo, ella por estar pensando en toda aquella situación y él para disfrutar de la compañía de ella.

Finalmente habían llegado a un bosquecillo situado al final de los terrenos de la universidad… ambos lo conocían porque les hacía sentirse tranquilos, a él mientras esperaba que ella saliera de sus clases… a ella porque le recordaban los bosques que había recorrido en compañía del hanyou y sus amigos cuando buscaban los fragmentos de la perla y la forma de destruir a Naraku.

Se sentaron a los pies de un árbol. Kagome dejó descansar su cabeza contra un tronco mientras InuYasha veía como las lágrimas se detenían en las pestañas al tener ella sus ojos cerrados, pero no sabía que hacer… no sabía que reacción tendría ella ante sus acciones.

Levantó una mano con la intención de acariciarle la mejilla, pero un suspiro de ella hizo que la dejara en el aire…"_ ¡Cómo quisiera poder tenerte entre mis brazos!…no como anoche, donde fue el temor lo que te hizo refugiarte en ellos… sino como antes, cuando era el amor lo que te hacía buscar el abrigo de mi pecho… Pero yo fui el estúpido que lo hecho todo a perder…"_

Su último pensamiento salió de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta, mientras apretaba sus puños con furia.

-Pero yo fui el estúpido que lo hecho todo a perder –dijo inconcientemente, haciendo que Kagome levantará su cabeza para verlo.

-¿Qué dices Inuyasha? -preguntó Kagome, limpiando las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus pestañas.

InuYasha la miró, sus ojos mostraban el sufrimiento que había pasado durante quinientos años al pensar en que por su culpa la había perdido. Suspiró profundamente antes de contestarle a la muchacha.

-Dije que yo fui el estúpido que hecho a perder todo entre nosotros… yo, por creerle a Kikyo y dejarme cegar por sus conjuros… siempre tuve yo la culpa de que tú sufrieras -su cabeza se encontraba entre sus manos, mirando el suelo- De perderte la culpa fue mía… de nadie más… y aún ahora… cuando quisiera abrazarte… no me atrevo… por miedo a seguir haciéndote sufrir….

Su voz sonaba derrotada… aún antes de empezar la lucha por recuperarla, se sentía derrotado.

El escuchar el tono de voz con que hablaba el hanyou provocó un temor en Kagome… nunca lo había escuchado así, ni en los momentos más difíciles él se había dado por vencido. Lentamente se movió hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a él, quien se encontraba con los brazos colocados en sus rodillas.

-InuYasha… no digas eso -lentamente le tomó los mechones de cabello que caían a los lados de su cara, como solía hacerlo cuando quería que él le prestara atención- Tú siempre estuviste conmigo… me protegías y me diste lo más bello que… no "_¡Pero que estás diciendo…! ¡Casi le dices que tiene una hija!"_, tú me amaste… y me amas ¿no? -y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

InuYasha no se esperaba esa reacción de Kagome, aunque le quedó la duda con respecto a esa frase que ella no terminó, pero que le preguntara que si la amaba... Claro que la amaba… por ella resistió vivir quinientos años… casi siempre, por ella soportó a Sesshoumaru y todos sus reclamos, incluso soportó al lobo sarnoso… sus golpes e insultos… porque sabía que ellos lo hacían para mantenerlo vivo y que llegara a donde en ese momento se encontraba… frente a frente con ella… y no iba a perder esa oportunidad.

Suavemente, la tomó de los hombros y lentamente fue moviendo sus manos hasta colocar una en la nuca de la muchacha y otra en su cintura y, acercándose, la besó. Al ver que ella no se retiraba, se acercó hasta unir sus cuerpos, apretando más el abrazo y profundizando el beso.

Un momento… que era ese sonido… provenía del bolso de Kagome… y solicitaba imperiosamente que le prestaran atención. Con un suspiro, ella se soltó del beso, más no así del abrazo y, acomodándose en las piernas del hanyou, sacando un pequeño teléfono, se recostó en el pecho de éste para contestar.

-Sí, diga -contestó, un tanto molesta por la interrupción sufrida- ¿Ayumi? ¿Qué sucede?

'-Sí, Kagome soy yo -contestó su amiga al otro lado de la línea- Disculpa si interrumpí algo… es que Yuca me llamó y me dijo que si yo sabía algo sobre tú y… está contigo, ¿no?'

-Sí, estoy con él -contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa- A ti no te molesta, ¿cierto?

-'Por supuesto que no… sólo espero que no te lastime de nuevo -contestó la muchacha- Uhmm… bien… pero no era eso por lo que te llamaba…'

-¿Entonces, para qué? -no comprendía que quería su amiga, si no tenía nada que ver con InuYasha.

-'Es que cuando estaba buscando información para el trabajo de Mitología… -parecía que no podía explicar que le sucedía- Bueno… me encontré un libro muy antiguo… y creo que es mejor que tú lo veas.'

-¿Estás en la biblioteca? Entonces nos vemos ahí -respondió la muchacha.

-'Pues no… yo saqué el libro… No preguntes cómo -contestó Ayumi nerviosa- Te veo a las cinco en tu casa… así me explicas muchas cosas'

-Perfecto, te espero en casa -respiró tranquila Kagome, así le daba la oportunidad de estar toda la tarde con el hanyou- Hasta luego, Ayumi.

Guardando el aparato, Kagome se acomodó entre los brazos del hanyou… en ese momento no quería pensar si estaba correcto el crear un lazo de tanta cercanía con él… sólo en que así estaba tranquila.

InuYasha la miró tranquilo, el verla así recostada en su pecho le recordó a la pequeña Nadesko y en que se parecía a Kagome, cada vez que se quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

-No crees que deberíamos hablar, Kagome -cuestionó InuYasha mientras acariciaba la negra cabellera de la joven- Tenemos que poner muchas cosas en claro...

-Hoy no, InuYasha… hoy sólo quiero estar aquí… tranquila… como hace muchos años -contestó la muchacha- Después nos ocuparemos de todo lo que haya que hablar.

Éste sonrió, si ella lo quería así, no iba a ser él quien la contradijera. Toda esa situación era mucho más de lo que él había esperado, quien salía ganando era él, así que simplemente recostó su cabeza en la de la muchacha y permanecieron largo rato sin hablar, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos.

"_Eres demasiado buena conmigo… como siempre… Porque siempre me costó entender cuánto me querías con todo lo que me perdonabas… y aún ahora no logro comprender cómo me perdonas todo lo que te dije antes de que volvieras a esta época hace… bien… si cuento tu tiempo son sólo poco más de tres años"_

_**Flash Back**_

Kagome se acercó extrañada a InuYasha, no comprendía que hacía el abrazando a Kikyo… ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo -indicó el hanyou dirigiéndose groseramente a ella.

-¿Por qué me hablas así, InuYasha? -preguntó mirándolo. Shippou se bajó de su hombro luego de mirar al hanyou, tampoco comprendía que pasaba ahí.

-Quiero que te largues de mi lado, no eres más que un estorbo para mi felicidad… siempre lo haz sido, así que quiero que me dejes en paz -espetó groseramente, sin tener miramiento de la chica que lo miraba sin comprender por qué le decía eso.

-Pe-pero Inu-InuYasha… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me pides eso? -consternada lo miraba, tratando de que sus lágrimas no empezaran a salir. Se llevó una mano al pecho como si algo le oprimiese su corazón.

Kikyo sonreía triunfante mientras miraba a la joven y su total desconcierto. Acercándose a ella, la miró con sus fríos ojos mientras observaba la mirada de odio con que el hanyou miraba a Kagome.

-No entiendes tontita -dijo sarcásticamente- él me quiere a mí, que sea yo la que esté a su lado… no una inútil como tú. Recuerda que te dije que te vencería… y lo logré. Nada que tú tengas hará que cambie de idea, aunque… -la miko de barro se quedó mirándola escrutadoramente, al parecer había encontrado un cambio en ella- Maldición, me la has puesto más difícil… pero conociéndote no te atreverás a permanecer siempre en tu tiempo… volverás y tendré un triunfo completo.

InuYasha miró cómo la joven se llevaba sus manos al vientre, como si estuviera protegiendo algo, y se volvió a él.

-InuYasha… -intentó decir algo.

-**¡MALDITA SEAS, PERRA DEL INFIERNO! **-gritó en su cara, haciendo que la chica retrocediera, temerosa de aquella forma en que la estaba tratando- ¡LÁRGATE Y DÉJAME SER FELIZ CON LA ÚNICA QUE SIEMPRE ME HA QUERIDO! ¡VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁS!

-A ella también la marcaste, InuYasha -tuvo aún el valor de decirle- ¿A dónde fueron a parar tus promesas de ese momento? ¿Acaso puedes hacer esto?

-NO SÉ A QUE MALDITA MARCA TE REFIERES -le contestó bruscamente- **PUEDES IRTE AL INFIERNO DE UNA VEZ, PERRA.**

Kagome los miró y dando media vuelta hecho a correr hacia el pozo, seguida de cerca por el pequeño kitsune.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Cómo pude decirte todas esas palabras a ti? ¿Cómo puedes estar conmigo después de todo eso? -preguntó mientras le daba un beso en la sien a la joven entre sus brazos.

Ella lo miró, comprendía perfectamente a qué situación se estaba refiriendo. _"Estabas pensando en ese día, en el momento que yo pensé sería el más feliz de todos… y resulto el más desagradable de mis recuerdos. Yo sólo quería decirte que ibas a ser papá… y aún eso lo usó ella para manipularte."_

-Después de lo que me explicaron Sesshoumaru, Rin y Kouga, logré entender que tú no eras quien me decía todo eso… más bien pensabas que se lo decías a ella –le explicaba a modo de respuesta a aquellos cuestionamientos del oji-dorado- Me dolieron ciertamente, y aún me molestan, pero si me pongo a pensar en eso, me pareceré a ella… y posiblemente hasta buscaría vengarme de ti… pero yo te he amado… y te amo demasiado como para llegar a eso… -Se separó de él para volverse y mirarlo nuevamente a la cara, dirigiéndole una de esas sonrisas que ella bien sabía derretían todas las barreras que él había tratado de poner- Para estar aquí… contigo… he preferido recordar momentos más agradables para los dos -colocó su frente contra la de él- Son los únicos momentos que quiero recordar… como cuando me dijiste que me amabas...

-Eres una pequeña pícara -sonrío antes de darle un suave beso en los labios- Sí eso es lo que quieres recordar… eso recordaremos. Te amo, Kagome.

-Yo también, InuYasha -dijo devolviéndole el beso- Siempre lo he hecho…

Permanecieron un largo rato simplemente ahí sentados, tratando de imaginarse que aún estaban en el Sengoku y que pronto sus amigos aparecerían para molestarlos por haberse alejado tanto de ellos… sólo para tener un tiempo para ellos solos…

La tarde había ido transcurriendo tranquila, hasta que un nuevo llamado del teléfono los volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos. Kagome simplemente lo tomó y revisó el identificador de llamadas.

-¡Ayumi! -exclamó, mirando su reloj- ¡Por Kami, son casi las cuatro de la tarde! ¡No llegaré a tiempo a casa para cuando ella llegué! Se me olvidó por completo la pobre…

InuYasha la miró mientras se ponía de pie y le ayudaba a ella. Siempre le había pasado lo mismo cuando estaba junto a él, se aislaba de todo el mundo y dejaba a todos de lado… hasta a sus maravillosos estudios.

-No te preocupes, llegarás a tiempo -dijo mientras la abrazaba- Te iré a dejar hasta tu casa… -miró la expresión de ella- Hasta las gradas del templo, aunque no entiendo porque no puedo ir hasta tu casa… y ver a tu madre, a Souta y a tu abuelo.

-Después te diré por qué -sonrió ella al ver que fácil comprendía su mirada.

Faltando poco para las cinco, llegaban al pie de los incontables escalones de acceso al templo. Kagome se quedó mirando hacía donde se encontraba su casa, pensando en la pequeña que debería estar jugando tranquilamente y en cómo se lo diría a él.

La mano de InuYasha retirándole los cabellos que el viento colocaba sobre su cara, la volvió al lugar dónde estaba, y mirando al muchacho se sonrió.

-Mañana en la tarde iré a casa de Sesshoumaru -sabía que necesitaba hablar con el youkai sobre cómo decirle a InuYasha de la niña- Te veré allá.

-Está bien, te veré mañana entonces -y tomándola de la cintura la atrajo hacia él para besarla.

Ella sonrió mientras recibía el beso, y con sus manos se tomaba del cuello de él para acercarse más, sin saber que su amiga sonreía mientras la miraba.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Un extraño libro antiguo**_

Ayumi venía caminando presurosa hacia la casa de su amiga, cuando miró a una pareja al pie de la gran escalinata. Sonriendo, se acercó lentamente tratando de no interrumpir aquella escena… Otra vez…

"_A Yuca y Eri puede no gustarles esta situación, pero si estuvieran aquí, verían qué feliz se ve Kagome junto a su novio… que ahora no parece tan rebelde a como anda vestido."_

Viendo que no podía pasar desapercibida, al estar junto a ellos emitió una falsa tosecita para llamar la atención.

La pareja se volvió a mirarla, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Disculpen, parece que los interrumpí… de nuevo –comentó, devolviéndoles la sonrisa- Pero a mí me alegra que estén de nuevo juntos.

-Gracias Ayumi -contestó Kagome- ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga, InuYasha?

-Sí, aunque a cambiado un poco desde que la ví hace años -contestó el hanyou- Me parece que ustedes tienen algo de que hablar… entonces nos vemos mañana, Kagome.

La joven le sonrió y, dándole un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de él, para comenzar a subir los escalones acompañada de su amiga. Ayumi miró como el hanyou lentamente desaparecía de su vista y, mirando a su amiga, se preguntaba si esta ya le había contado de su hija… pero eso era algo que sólo ella podía determinar cuándo hacerlo… ahora lo más importante para ella era el libro que traía en su bolso y las historias que contaba.

-Vamos directamente a tu cuarto… creo que es mejor que tu familia no escuche nada de este extraño libro -le pidió a su amiga.

Kagome asintió, y cuando entraron a la casa de dirigieron directamente a la habitación de la muchacha. Una vez en ella, Ayumi se dejó caer sobre la cama, mientras Kagome tomaba asiento en la silla frente al escritorio, dejando su bolso sobre este… de dónde un dormido demonio pulga rodó hacia la superficie del mismo.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el misterio de ese libro que encontraste, que te urgía que yo viese?

Ayumi sacó de su bolso un viejísimo tomo y se lo tendió a su amiga, antes de empezar a explicarse.

-Verás… yo quería hacer un excelente trabajo para el profesor Taisho, así que me propuse buscar información en una sección de la biblioteca que casi nadie usa… sus libros son muy antiguos… la mayoría pareciera escritos a mano… al igual que sus dibujos -explicaba mientras Kagome simplemente sostenía el libro sobre sus piernas- Buscando, me encontré con ese tomo… como ves, simplemente se llama Historias del Edo, no tiene nombre de autor conocido… cuando lo empecé a revisar me encontré con la historia de cómo algunos poderosos demonios se dividieron el territorio para controlar a los más débiles y que no causaran problemas con los humanos… había uno que podía tomar forma humana… un demonio perro… plateado llamado Inu no Taisho, el Lord del Oeste.

Kagome miró el libro y lo abrió, aquello resultaba una descripción demasiado clara del padre de Sesshoumaru e InuYasha. Comenzó a pasar sus hojas sin fijarse en las letras de la historia… sólo en las pequeñas ilustraciones que adornaban algunas de sus páginas.

-La descripción del aspecto humano del demonio se parece un poco al profesor -continúo Ayumi con su historia- Me pareció una completa locura y que eso era sólo coincidencia, hasta que llegue a una página más delante de dónde tú estas viendo… y la descripción del demonio que hacían allí… el hijo mayor del Lord del Oeste… -paró y nerviosa miró a Kagome, que en ese instante había llegado a la página que describía a aquel demonio- Esa página precisamente… y el nombre del demonio es Sesshoumaru… y ese dibujo es idéntico a él… excepto que él no tiene una media luna de color azul en su frente ni marcas a los lados de su cara… ni garras… ¿Cierto, Kagome, qué no tiene nada de eso?... ¿O de verdad aprendió a esconderlos con un conjuro de una sacerdotisa? –y miró de forma extraña a su amiga… como tratando de ver en ella algo que nunca antes había notado.

-¿A qué sacerdotisa te refieres? -preguntó la joven, al ver como su amiga la miraba- ¿Por qué me miras así, Ayumi?

Ayumi se levantó y, tomando el libro, buscó hacia el final del mismo… otra historia.

-Aunque no lo creas, me leí el libro completo -leía tratando de localizar algo en aquella historia- En esta historia hablan de la Shikon no Tama… una joya muy poderosa que fue rota en miles de pedazos y un grupo se encargó de recolectarlos y tratar de vencer a una horrible cosa que se había apoderado de la mayoría… pero lo que me llamó la atención era la descripción que hacían de la sacerdotisa que iba en ese grupo.

Calló y miró hacia la ventana. Nerviosamente rozaba sus manos entre ellas. "¿_Cómo decirle que describían a su novio… tal y como ella lo había visto la primera vez… cuando sólo tenía quince años… excepto por el asunto de las orejas? Aunque hoy no tenía nada sobre su cabeza… y yo no le ví nada parecido a orejas de perro" _

Se levantó y camino hasta el escritorio, jugando con las cosas que su amiga tenía en él, mientras ella repasaba el libro. Kagome leía atentamente… su propia historia en el Sengoku… todas las cosas que tuvieron que pasar… el encuentro con Sesshoumaru… cómo se reunió el grupo… los engaños de Naraku… todo estaba ahí… hasta aquella historia del engaño de Kikyo.

-¡¿Pero quién diablos escribió esto! -exclamó sorprendida- No comprendo nada de esto… tal vez Sesshoumaru sepa algo… pero… como te explicó todo esto Ayumi… ¿Ayumi?

Al no recibir respuesta, se volvió hacia el escritorio, donde su amiga había estado moviendo cosas… para verla observando como el anciano Myoga se desperezaba después de que ella lo hubiese movido por el escritorio pensando que era un juguete de Nadesko.

La chica estaba pálida mientras el pequeño demonio se restregaba los ojos, luego empezaba a hablar.

-¡Ay Kagome! ¿Podrías haberme despertado sin darme tantas vueltas? -reclamó el demonio, sin saber que estaba siendo escuchado por alguien más que la miko- El amo InuYasha me dijo que me necesitabas para algo… que me tenía que quedar contigo -miró como la otra chica se llevaba una mano a la boca, conteniendo el deseo de gritar mientras lo señalaba.

-¡Esa cosa habla! ¡Kagomeee! -gritaba asustada mientras retrocedía hasta quedar pegada a la pared- ¿Qué es esa cosa? No puede existir… todo eso no son más que historias.

-Anciano Myoga… cállese por un rato –y, levantándose, colocó el libro abierto en el escritorio- Ayumi… ¿tú querías saber si las historias de ese libro eran ciertas?...Pues… ahí tienes tu respuesta… Él es un demonio pulga y tiene no sé cuantos años… ya era muy viejo cuando yo lo conocí…

Ayumi la miró, más pálida si se podía, y lentamente se dejó caer al suelo. Ella había relacionado algunas cosas… pero que Kagome le soltará así que aquella cosa que ella había movido y despertado era un demonio… era demasiado…

Kagome tomó nuevamente el libro y, sentándose en el suelo al lado de su amiga, pasó las hojas hasta encontrar una descripción del anciano demonio que se encontraba ahora sobre su hombro.

-Mira, no sé quién habrá escrito este libro… es muy viejo y no tiene nada que me ayude a saberlo… además, creo que está escrito a mano… pero tiene excelentes dibujos de todo lo que describe su autor -trataba de explicarse Kagome. Sabía que era difícil. Pero, conociendo a su amiga, sabía que también era lo mejor- Dices que lo leíste todo… por consiguiente lo que te llamó la atención fueron las descripciones de Sesshoumaru, y de dos de los integrantes del grupo que indica la historia de la Shikon no Tama.

La muchacha la miró. Kagome sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando y qué era lo que ella deseaba saber, pero todo parecía una locura.

-Si no me equivoco esa descripción es exacta a ti… hasta en la extraña ropa que dice que llevaba… y tú faltabas tanto a clases… -dijo mirando el dibujo de Myoga y al demonio que estaba en el hombro de su amiga- Te llamé tantas veces en esas ocasiones… pero tu abuelo me decía que no podías atender el teléfono... ¿Era que nunca estabas, verdad?...Y el chico, tu novio…el padre de Nadesko…

Kagome la miró sonriendo, Ayumi comprendía todo aquello demasiado bien, lo único que quería era afirmar lo que en su cabeza rondaba… para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando… que no estaba loca o simplemente delirando.

-InuYasha es a quién el libro describe… y todo lo que dice es cierto -dijo tomando las manos de su amiga- Mira, Ayumi, sé que tú puedes comprender todo esto… mejor que Yuca y Eri, por eso estás conmigo en esta carrera de locos. Yo sólo quería continuar en contacto con todo aquello que tuve que aprender… sin comprenderlo en ese momento. Sesshoumaru no es ahora el cruel, malvado y frío youkai que describe el libro… es más, cuando dejé de verlo en aquella ocasión, ya había cambiado bastante… así que no tienes por qué temerle.

Ayumi recordó las veces que lo había visto hablar con Kagome… su forma de comportarse era muy diferente a cómo lo describían ciertamente… pero…

-¿Hay más youkais como él? -preguntó Ayumi, mirando descuidadamente las páginas del libro, ahora en el suelo en medio de ellas- Digo, otras razas… o lo que se supone que es InuYasha… así se llama él, ¿no?

Kagome sonrió, la curiosidad de Ayumi le estaba ganando a su miedo.

-Que yo sepa están los ookami-youkai, algunos de ellos son buenos amigos míos, están algunos hanyous, los hijos de Sesshoumaru, mi querido kitsune Shippou, Kirara que es un mononoke -se volvió a la pulga en su hombro- Anciano Myoga, ¿hay otros youkais o hanyous vivos después de todo este tiempo?

Myoga brincó hasta el libro y, sentándose en él, colocó sus brazos dentro de las mangas de su haori. Emitió una tosecilla para darse importancia, se quedó pensativo unos segundos y se dignó a contestarles.

-Bueno, quedan algunos inu-youkai de menor rango, que obedecen las ordenes de Sesshoumaru, Kouga y como 18 ookami-youkai, algunos Hyouneko, incluidos aquellos cuatro que les causaron tantos problemas, aunque viven en paz y agradecen la ayuda que se les dio para sobrevivir. Totosai vive en Hawai, cerca del volcán ese que está en perenne erupción. Hachi, el tanuki que era amigo del monje Miroku –miró a las muchachas que lo escuchaban atentamente, sonriéndose al ver la importancia que tenían sus explicaciones en ese momento- Por otra parte, están los hanyous de la isla Houraijima, Shiori… a bueno, también están vivos Soten y el pequeño dragón que tenía… ummmh… y, lamentablemente… Shyoga...

Al mencionar a la otra pulga demonio pudieron notar como un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Myoga… el muy cobarde seguía huyendo de la vieja demonio… por eso era que había preferido permanecer con Kagome todo ese tiempo, así se consideraba seguro por el campo de energía que está solía hacer.

Kagome sonrió al ver la reacción del demonio… al parecer seguía escapando a una boda con Shyoga.

-Eso no te gusta mucho… puesto que ella debe seguir queriendo casarse contigo ¿no?- le consultó a Myoga

-Pueeees…en ocasiones… Por eso me gustaba estar contigo…-contestó la pulga.

Kagome se volvió a Ayumi, que miraba como la pulga saltaba nuevamente al hombro de su amiga.

-Sabes Ayumi, el anciano Myoga puede ser muy sabio… pero es bastante cobarde -le contaba conteniendo la risa- siempre se escapa en las situaciones más difíciles… y de su boda con otra demonio pulga, a pesar de que preparamos todo, nos engañó y se fue dejando a la novia plantada.

Aquella historia del escape de Myoga dio lugar a que ambas muchachas soltaran la risa para incomodidad del pobre Myoga.

-Malitas…se burlan de un pobre anciano perseguido por una loca -dijo con una compungida voz, provocando que ellas se rieran más.

Kagome reía tranquila al ver que Ayumi había tomado todo aquello tan bien, que hasta se burlaba de Myoga. Apostaba, eso sí, que sólo le quedaba una pregunta por hacer… su hija…

Después de un rato, ambas dejaron de reir. Ayumi miró a Kagome tranquilamente… si todos los amigos de Kagome eran como aquel demonio o el padre de su hija, no había porque temer… sobre todo porque ella no estaba en aquella otra época…

-Oye, Kagome… ¿todos ellos son así contigo? –Preguntó curiosa- Es decir, hablas con este ancianito con tanta confianza que me haces verlo tan normal…

-Sí, aunque Myoga es el más pequeño de todos los que conozco, los ookamis, cuando los veas, te parecerán normales… algunos un poco atarantados, como Ginta y Hakkaku -explicaba feliz, al ver que Ayumi no se asustaba de todo aquello- Te llevaré a conocer a Shippou, te parecerá un niño… pero verás que sabe muchas cosas al ser más viejo de lo que aparenta…También a otro pequeño grupo… son hanyous, como InuYasha, y los quiero mucho… Por cierto, Myoga ¿Qué pasó con Jaken? –cuestionó, volviéndose hacia la pulga.

-Ese sapo insoportable -refunfuño la pulga- Me parece que no has llegado a verlo cuando has ido a casa de Sesshoumaru… pues continua igual… insoportable y refunfuñon… tonto…

-Eh, Kagome… ella… digo Nadesko… -la chica no sabía como hacer la pregunta.

-Sí, Ayumi, ella también es un hanyou… es idéntica a su padre incluidas las orejas, pero gracias a un conjuro… de esta sacerdotisa… parece una niña normal… al igual que cualquier hanyou o youkai que lo utilice -le contestó- Pueden esconderse solo algunas características, como lo hace InuYasha… o parecer totalmente un humano, como lo usa Shippou.

Ayumi asintió con la cabeza, así que era por eso que no le había visto orejas al muchacho… aunque la curiosidad de vérselas era mucha… debía verse gracioso con ellas...

-Entonces, no hay nada que temer de todo esto –explicó finalmente, cerrando el libro y colocándolo sobre el escritorio- Pero creo que ese libro no debe volver a la biblioteca… yo comprendo porque estoy contigo y te conozco, pero otras personas pueden verlos como monstruos.

-Tienes razón en eso, mañana se lo llevaré a Sesshoumaru -el pensar nuevamente en el tema que tenía que conversar con el youkai borró la sonrisa de su rostro -¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?...Todo por culpa de aquella maldita bruja… que espero esté en el infierno…

Ayumi miró a su amiga y con sólo escuchar sus palabras entendió a que se refería.

-No sabes como decirle que tiene una hija… ¿Verdad, Kagome? -la chica negó con la cabeza.

-El amo InuYasha sólo ha visto a la niña con apariencia humana…y no sabe quien es la madre… pero la niña _"Uhmm, mejor no le digo que ella le dice papá"_ lo quiere mucho, tal vez no sea tan difícil que él entienda todo… -intervino Myoga.

Ayumi se quedó pensando en aquello. Si la niña ya lo conocía, tal vez no sería tan difícil hacérselo ver.

-Kagome, ¿Tú sabes cuando cumple… no sé cuantos años, InuYasha? –Preguntó Ayumi- Porque el decirle que tiene una hija ese día sería un maravilloso regalo… sobre todo porque ella es idéntica a él –finalizó su idea la muchacha.

-Bueno, que yo recuerde él me había dicho que era en invierno… Myoga ¿usted sabe exactamente cuándo es? –cuestionó, mirando sobre su hombro.

-Según las formas de llevar ahora el transcurso de los años… creo que falta bien poco… sería el día antes de que finalice el año occidental –dijo la pulga.

-Eso sería el 30 de diciembre… y para facilitar el asunto si tenía 16 años humanos cuando yo lo conocí, siendo un año mayor que yo –la joven calculaba el transcurso de los siglos con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro –Continuando con esa diferencia, yo cumpliré 21 en marzo… entonces el tendrá 22 para esa fecha. Creo que será la mejor forma.

Los tres ocupantes de aquella habitación se entretuvieron un rato en organizar algunas cosas para una fiesta… sólo faltaría ver si Sesshoumaru y Rin estaban de acuerdo en esa forma. Además, ahora tenían un nuevo aliado para lo que necesitaran… Ayumi.

Después de comer algo, pues habían pasado varias horas encerradas, Ayumi se marchó a su casa, dejando a una Kagome metida en sus pensamientos.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9: Planes_**

Sábado en la mañana… Kagome se apresuraba en darle de desayunar a la pequeña Nadesko, mientras su familia la observaba.

- Oye, hermana ¿Cuándo le piensas decir de la niña al orejas de perro?- preguntó Souta mirando a su sobrina.

- Pues eso es exactamente lo que necesito conversar con Sesshoumaru –contestó la chica, mirando como su hermano, su madre y su abuelo la miraban.

- Me parece que no deberías de darle más vueltas al asunto – intervino su madre- lo has mantenido alejado de ella, aún sabiendo que posiblemente estaba vivo gracias a que ese pequeño demonio estaba contigo.

Kagome les escuchaba pacientemente, durante tres años había tenido que escuchar lo mismo, que por qué no trataba de localizarlo, que si había sentido a los otros youkai… que no escondiera a la niña. Ahora pensaba que tal vez habían tenido razón, pero ellos no eran los que habían tenido que ver a Kikyo y escuchar a InuYasha.

-Creo que ella ya los entendió –dijo el abuelo- Y sólo busca una oportunidad para hacerlo sin que él se moleste con ella por habérselo ocultado… así como que no trate de matar a todos los que lo hicieron cumpliendo la promesa que Kagome les obligó a realizar –sonrió malvadamente- Aunque yo puedo decírselo… yo no tengo que cumplir ninguna promesa.

Kagome los miró a todos, empezaba a molestarse… ella había perdonado al grandísimo baka, y sólo pensaba en solucionar el último obstáculo para poder estar juntos… los tres.

-En la tarde iré a casa de Sesshoumaru para hablar con él al respecto –les indicó, procediendo a explicarles la idea de Ayumi- Anoche Ayumi me dio la idea de darle la sorpresa el día de su cumpleaños… lo que averiguamos gracias a Myoga, que será el 30 de diciembre, por lo que nos daría como quince días de tiempo para organizar todo.

-Eso me parece una excelente idea –contestó su madre- Será el mejor regalo para él, y además es cercano al cumpleaños de Nadesko… sólo quince días después ella cumplirá tres años.

Kagome terminó de alistar a la niña… Kouga y los suyos pasarían por ella para llevarla de paseo… esperando que InuYasha no se diera cuenta… sino se armaría un tremendo lío.

Un par de horas después, los cuatro ookami se presentaron en la casa de Kagome, y una alegre Nadesko se marchó con ellos en brazos de Ayame.

"_Bien… creo que por el momento no habrá problema para que ellos se la lleven… pero cuando InuYasha se entere que es su hija, no será tan fácil que permita que Kouga se acerque a la niña"_

Con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios se puso en camino hacia la casa de Sesshoumaru… donde un impaciente hanyou la estaba esperando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la chica se aproximaba a la puerta, éste la abrió para esperarla. Kagome sonrío cuando lo miró… recordándole como la esperaba a la salida del pozo…

-Ya estás aquí, pensé que llegarías antes, son casi las cinco de la tarde –dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para entrar a la casa- Cuando dije que venías a hablar con Sesshoumaru, todos los hanyous y Shippou decidieron salir con Kouga y los suyos… parecía que escapaban de algo.

Kagome se sonrió, todos ellos pensaron que ese día le iban a decir a InuYasha de su hija y prefirieron escaparse de ahí… pero se equivocaron totalmente.

Sesshoumaru los veía caminar hacia el salón… una sonrisa se notaba extrañamente en su rostro, esa escena era algo que había deseado ver mucho tiempo atrás… claro, lo único que agradecía de todo aquel problema era que había terminado llevándose mejor con su hermano… habían tenido que luchar por sobrevivir… y porque él permaneciera vivo esperando encontrarse con aquella chica que había traspasado las barreras del tiempo para cambiarlo. Ahora había que esperar que los perdonara por esconderle a su hija… y viendo la resolución en la cara de Kagome, se notaba que sería pronto.

-InuYasha, ¿podrías esperarme fuera? –Kagome pidió al hanyou. Las orejas de este se movieron inquietas- No te preocupes, no pienso pedirle que te vayas… pero él y yo aún tenemos pendiente una explicación sobre algunas cosas del pasado… y sinceramente ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos seriamente.

InuYasha la miró nervioso y apretó la mano que tenía en la suya. Para tranquilizarlo la chica se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, y mirándolo a los ojos se sonrió.

-Ya no pienses cosas malas, eh –dijo mientras se soltaba y entraba al salón- Espérame… pero no quiero que escuches mi conversación con tu hermano.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, InuYasha sintió un tirón en su brazo. Volviéndose se encontró con Ai.

-Vamos Inu no niichan –dijo mientras la halaba hacia otro lado- No te preocupes, Kagome no neechan ya no te dejará… ahora déjala hablar con Sesshoumaru-sama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro del salón, el youkai y Kagome tomaron asiento, Rin ya se encontraba ahí.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de que InuYasha conozca realmente a su hija –dijo Kagome mientras los miraba- Ha pasado viéndola estos meses en apariencia de una humana… pero desconociendo realmente quién es.

-Ya no temes decírselo, Kagome –intervino Rin, viendo como la joven estaba un poco pálida.

-Temer… sí temo, pero no porque no la acepte… sino por el hecho de habérselo negado –la joven miraba a la pareja, sabía que ellos le ayudarían a que él comprendiera, pero aún así su temor era bastante.

Sesshoumaru se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por el salón, comprendía claramente el temor de la sacerdotisa… el carácter de su hermano no había mejorado mucho en aquellos años cuando se enojaba… y la verdad es que todos estaban en peligro.

Kagome lo miró, sabía perfectamente que estaba preocupado… por la seguridad de todos aquellos que cumpliendo una promesa habían ocultado la existencia de la niña… y de pronto recordó…

-Además hay otra cosa… Con el trabajo que dejaste, mi amiga Ayumi se fue a consultar tomos antiguos en la biblioteca y encontró uno que te describe claramente, al igual que a tu padre… y toda la historia de la Shikon no Tama.

El youkai se volvió a mirarla, la mirada interrogante, mientras ella sacaba el libro de su bolso.

-Ayumi lo sacó de la biblioteca y lo llevó ayer a casa… después de haberlo leído completo –explicaba la muchacha mientras le alargaba el libro, que el youkai tomó rápidamente- Ella buscaba explicaciones… pues las descripciones de InuYasha y la mía son exactas… y además encontró a Myoga –Viendo la mirada asustada de Rin, que se había levantado para abrazar al youkai- No se preocupen, ella comprendió todo… su único temor era que tú siguieras siendo como te describe el libro… un frío asesino de humanos –soltó una pequeña risa- Pero yo le explique que ya no eres así, y se ha quedado tranquila… incluso fue por eso que… ehmm… ¿Cómo diría?... pues por ello fue que sustrajo el libro de la biblioteca… para protegerlos, y que otros no los vean como monstruos. Se puede decir que ahora tenemos una aliada más de nuestra parte.

Rin y Sesshoumaru han vuelto a sentarse, y abriendo el libro pasaban sus hojas, mirando como describían a diversos demonios y varias historias respecto a ellos.

-Es mejor que guarde bien este libro –dijo finalmente el youkai, una vez recuperada su habitual compostura- Tendré que agradecerle a la señorita Noriyata el favor que nos ha hecho y explicarle que aunque somos pocos, no debe temernos.

Kagome sonrió ante la actitud del youkai… tomando en cuenta que quinientos años antes a su amiga simplemente la hubiera quitado del camino.

-Ayumi me dio una idea para decirle a InuYasha que Nadesko es su hija –empezó a explicar la joven- Nosotros normalmente celebramos nuestros cumpleaños, y gracias al anciano Myoga sabemos que InuYasha nació la noche antes de que termine el año… o sea, dentro de quince días –Sesshoumaru asintió, ya que ciertamente esa fue la noche en que su padre había muerto- Entonces, si se lo celebramos al estilo de nosotros…

-Su hija sería el mejor obsequio que recibiría –terminó Rin con una sonrisa- Me parece una excelente noticia… y podríamos adelantar la celebración del cumpleaños de ella quince días y hacerles una fiesta juntos.

-Pero le explicarás todo antes de que vea a la niña como hanyou, ¿cierto, Kagome? –Inquirió Sesshoumaru- Recuerda, además, que existen las historias del monje, la exterminadora y la vieja sacerdotisa, ellas servirán para que ambos comprendan muchas cosas… en especial él… además está Shippou y lo que Rin y yo podamos agregar… incluso Jaken.

Kagome respiró tranquila. Si todo se presentaba tan fácil, tal vez no tuvieran tantos problemas.

-Entonces no queda más que organizar todo… para una gran celebración… porque los veremos como una familia finalmente –dijo Rin- Si tu amiga nos ayuda, será más fácil que él no se dé cuenta de nada… porque ahora sólo le preocupa estar contigo y creo que es mejor que salgas, sino InuYasha es capaz de entrar y escucharnos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras ellos hablaban, Ai se había llevado a InuYasha hasta el cuarto donde se encontraban los juguetes de Nadesko. La pequeña hanyou, que ahora aparentaba tener unos nueve años, esperaba que la cercanía de aquellos objetos de la niña tranquilizara al muchacho… pero lo que logró fue que este se pusiese a pensar… uniendo algunos recuerdos de su pasado con el comportamiento de la niña y aquella frase sin terminar de Kagome.

-Sabes Ai, ayer… cuando estaba con Kagome… ella trató de tranquilizarme… pero al hablar, pareció que casi dice algo que no debía… dijo que yo le había dado algo muy hermoso… pero luego cambió y continuó con otra cosa…

Ai lo miró, lo veía pensativo mientras miraba una fotografía de la niña en su forma humana… sin necesidad del conjuro… sino que ella, contrariamente a su padre, adoptaba esa forma en las noches de luna llena.

-Además –continuó en su monólogo- el recordar cuando le dije todas aquellas horribles cosas a Kagome, cuando Kikyo se le acercó y sea lo que sea que le haya dicho, ella se cubrió con sus manos el vientre como sí estuviera protegiendo algo… y luego nunca volvió –volvió a mirar a la pequeña frente a él, la cual lo miraba tratando de permanecer en silencio- Y la insistencia de aquella maldita con el asunto del cachorro… hasta que gracias a aquella pócima que me dio Sesshoumaru pude recuperar mis habilidades normales y pude sentir su olor y la falta de marca en ella… pero ya era tarde para recuperar a Kagome en ese momento… y saber si ella había huido por defender a un pequeño de las intenciones de Kikyo…

-Si eso hubiera pasado, y ella te hubiera ocultado a un hijo tuyo… a causa de todo aquello –habló por fin Ai- ¿Tú te enfadarías con ella por eso?

InuYasha miró a la pequeña, esta lo miraba expectante, como si supiera algo que él ignoraba. Pensó un momento en aquella pregunta… cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho ella, él había tenido la culpa… nadie más…

-No… no tendría por qué, Ai –contestó después de unos momentos- Cualquier cosa que ella hubiera hecho fue por mi causa y de aquella maldita, que espero se hayan encargado los Kami de ella –bajando la cabeza soltó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, necesitaba liberarse de todo aquello, pero al parecer Kagome no quería escuchar sus explicaciones y era algo que no comprendía- Mirando a la pequeña Nadesko, disfrutando con ella todos esos fines de semana que permanece en esta casa, me parece estar viendo a Kagome, su sonrisa cuando me mira y me llama papá.

En ese momento Kagome llegaba a la puerta de la habitación y escuchó aquellas palabras del hanyou, entonces había algo que ella ignoraba… su hija reconocía a InuYasha como su padre. Volviéndose hacia Rin esperó una explicación.

-¡Ay! Kagome –se disculpó la joven- eso fue un plan de Shippou y de tu madre. A la niña, desde que tenía menos de un año, le enseñaban fotos de InuYasha, tanto hanyou como humano, y le decían que era su papá… la promesa era no decirle a él que tenía una hija… pero no decirle a Nadesko quién era su padre… Así que la niña, desde el primer día que lo vió, lo ha llamado así, él no ha podido negarse a la dulzura de la niña e incluso duerme casi siempre en una cama que le preparó en su habitación… con tal de no separarse de ella mientras está aquí.

Kagome sonrió, ciertamente no podía decir que habían faltado a su palabra, era algo que no esperaba… pero conociendo a Shippou y a su madre…

-No hay problema, tal vez eso hará todo más fácil –dijo mientras empujaba la puerta y entraba a la habitación- ¡Hola Ai!- saludó a la pequeña hanyou- Pensé que tú también habías salido con Kouga y los demás…

-No, me quedé para acompañar a InuYasha no niichan mientras tú hablabas con Sesshoumaru-sama –le dijo mientras la abrazaba, y sin separarse de ella preguntó casi en un susurro- ¿Se lo dirás ya?

-Espera, ya falta poco –volviéndose al medio demonio que la miraba sin comprender a que se refería la niña- Cuando regresen los niños, diles que tendremos una fiesta dentro de quince días, celebraremos el cumpleaños de InuYasha.

-Feh, ¿mi qué? –contestó molesto, pensando que Kagome lo pudo haber escuchado hablando de la niña.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10: Pesadillas_**

Kagome se volvió hacia el muchacho… mirando como volvía a ser el mismo que años antes reclamaba por cualquier cosa que no comprendía.

-InuYasha, los humanos celebramos cuando cumplimos años, y como el tuyo será pronto hemos decidido celebrártelo… –explicaba la chica mientras de acercaba a él- Verás, se suponía que en años humanos tú eras mayor que yo solamente uno, así que, para no complicarnos asumiendo que cumplirás más de setecientos años, lo dejaremos en 22 años.

-Pero todo eso es una complicación –reclamó nuevamente el hanyou- si te pones a organizar esa cosa, y tus clases, no podrás estar conmigo.

Kagome sonrió, comprendiendo por qué rumbo iban las preocupaciones del medio demonio.

-¡Oh! Por eso no hay problema, todos ayudaremos en algo –contestó mientras le acariciaba las mejillas- Verás, Ayumi y yo ya adelantamos algunas cosas -se detuvo al ver la cara de extrañeza- Sí, no te preocupes, ya ella sabe todo, por eso quería hablar conmigo ayer. Encontró un libro, que Sesshoumaru te puede mostrar después, en que contaban toda la historia de nuestra búsqueda y lucha, e incluso describían a algunos demonios, incluidos Sesshoumaru y Myoga, y quería que le dijera si todo era cierto o no –alzó su cabeza para mirarlo- Ahora nos ayudará siempre, no te preocupes.

-Bien, entonces será como tú digas –contestó mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón- Yo no tengo problema, pero… –viendo como Rin y Ai salían de la habitación- ¿podrían traer a Nadesko ese día? Quisiera que estuviera conmigo...

-Claro, no habrá problema –contestó Rin, mientras miraba a Kagome como diciéndole 'Te lo dije'- También le celebraremos el cumpleaños a ella, ya que cumple tres años quince días después.

El hanyou la miró nuevamente, pero esta vez su mirada demostraba cierto interés. Así que la niña cumpliría tres años a mediados del invierno… tal como ella se lo había dicho la primera vez que la trajo a casa estando él. Esa edad tendría un hijo de ellos si nada hubiera pasado… pero entonces recordó algo que le dijo Miroku, antes de fallecer hacía tantos años… y que Sango le había explicado como problemas por su enfermedad…

_**Flash Back**_

Un anciano monje yace sobre un futon, a su lado se encuentra una mujer, su cabellera castaña entrecana y sus ojos cafés contrastan con los de sus hijos, más oscuros de cabellos y ojos azules.

El kitsune lloraba en un rincón… para él implicaba perder a alguien más de su familia… nuevamente… hacía casi cincuenta años que Kagome los había dejado.

InuYasha se acercó a una seña de Miroku. Este, con dificultad, trataba de hablarle a su viejo amigo… y al hanyou le dolía perderlo… pero los humanos eran así, su vida duraba menos que la de los demonios o hanyous…

-InuYasha… tienes que seguir vivo –hablaba trabajosamente- Tienes que vivir hasta llegar al tiempo de la señorita Kagome… allá encontrarás algo muy importante para ti… además de ella.

El hanyou se inclinó más sobre su amigo, tratando de ser sólo él quien escuchara lo que tuviera que decirle.

-¿A qué te refieres, Miroku? –preguntó cerca del oído del monje para que los demás no escucharan.

-Aquello que te dijo Kikyo… era cierto… tú ibas a ser padre –respiró trabajosamente- Que Kagome… me per-perdo-ne… por una pro-mesa… no decirte… nada… Inu…Yasha...

-Pero que dices… Miroku… Miroku… –trató de que le explicará algo más, pero ya su viejo amigo no podía contestarle.

Sango se acercó lentamente a él, y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas… aquel monje pervertido que había sido su compañero de aventuras y luchas, para luego convertirse en el padre de sus hijos, había partido de este mundo… Una pérdida más para todos… y pronto ella también los dejaría.

-Sango… Miroku me dijo que aquella maldita miko no había mentido con respecto a que yo iba a ser padre… ¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó ansiosamente a la antigua exterminadora.

Sango lo miró… después de casi cincuenta años, su amigo se veía igual, mientras que ellos estaban llegando al término de sus vidas… y seguía siempre pensando en aquella joven del futuro que tanto amaba y que había perdido… junto con su hijo… y ahora Miroku había roto su promesa antes de morir.

-Yo no puedo decirte nada, InuYasha. Nosotros la vimos partir… pero siempre esperamos que volviera –le contestó- Tal vez él te dijo eso para que luches por seguir vivo y encontrarla en su tiempo, entonces sólo confía en lo que te diga tu corazón.

Tiempo después ella también los dejó, quedando del grupo solo él y aquel atarantado kitsune… después empezaron las luchas para exterminarlos y fue cuando apareció Sesshoumaru, junto con Rin, que era ahora su compañera, y aquél odioso sapo. Sólo dijo que debía cumplir algo que le habían pedido… cuidarlo y mantenerlo vivo… y eso haría, a pesar de tener un grandísimo baka por hermano.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Kagome miraba como el hanyou se había quedado pensativo. Seguiría pensando en su hija… sin saber que lo era.

-¿Sucede algo, InuYasha? –Preguntó, tratando de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento- ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Eh… –contestó volviendo a la realidad- Recordaba cuando Miroku murió… en algo que me dijo, respecto a una promesa...

La chica lo miró… ¿Había sido Miroku capaz de romper su promesa antes de morir?… Bueno, sí lo hizo, ya no importaba...

-¡Cuánto me gustaría que ellos estuvieran con nosotros! –Exclamó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Sufrí mucho con no haberlos vuelto a ver… pero el dolor y el miedo pudieron más conmigo que los deseos de volver al pasado.

Lentas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Kagome, mientras InuYasha la atraía lentamente hacia sí.

-Tranquila, ellos comprendieron los motivos que tuviste para no volver… aunque yo no los sé –con suavidad iba limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de la joven- Cualquier cosa que haya sido, yo comprenderé como ellos lo hicieron… Siempre te recordaron… hasta sus últimos momentos, igual que todos aquellos que te conocieron y cambiaron gracias a ti y tu maravillosa forma de ser.

En ese momento, un suave toque de la puerta y el que esta se abriera, para dar paso a Rin.

-Los estamos esperando para cenar –dijo suavemente- Ya es un poco tarde para los niños, y además… ellos quieren ver a Kagome.

Después de la cena, se entretuvieron escuchando las historias que contaban los hanyous sobre las diversas escuelas en las que habían estado, antes de que Sesshoumaru decidiera que mejor estudiaban en casa… era muy complicado estar haciendo papeles para asentar la supuesta edad de cada uno de ellos.

Un lejano reloj dio la hora, haciendo que Kagome se levantara… no pensó que fuera tan tarde…

-Por Kami, son casi las diez de la noche -se sorprendió, tras mirar su pequeño reloj de pulsera… para verificar la hora-, no pensé que fuera tan tarde… ¿ahora cómo me iré a casa? **_En Japón, el servicio de autobús se suspende a las 10 p.m., por lo cual normalmente los jóvenes permanecen en clubes y discos hasta las 6 de la mañana, cuando vuelve a funcionar_**…… Un taxi me cobraría demasiado y no puedo irme a pie.

-¿Te puedes quedar aquí? –preguntó Rin, mirando de reojo al hanyou, que ante su pregunta se sonreía- Puedes llamar a tu madre y decirle el problema… además, así estarás con todos nosotros más tiempo, como en el pasado.

A Shippou le brillaron los ojos, desde que Kagome había vuelto a portarse normalmente con ellos, sólo permanecía un par de horas en la casa de Sesshoumaru… primero por sus estudios y los otros meses con tal de no encontrarse con InuYasha, ahora la idea de que se quedara la noche y parte del otro día le parecía sensacional.

-Si, Kagome… por favor quédate… así será como antes, aunque sólo estemos nosotros tres del grupo… los hanyous y yo estaríamos felices –volviéndose a los mencionados- ¿Verdad que sería perfecto?

-**¡SSSIIIIII! **–gritaron al unísono los seis hanyous, mientras miraban como InuYasha sonreía.

-Vamos, Kagome no neechan –solicitó Asagi- quédate y así podremos seguir hablando más rato, antes de que Sesshoumaru-sama nos mande a la cama.

-Sí, en eso tiene razón Asagi –reclamó Dai- nos trata como niños pequeños y ya tengo bastantes años.

Kagome sonrió, sobre todo por aquellas palabras de Dai… ciertamente los hanyous tenían muchos años, pero los gemelos, Shion, y Asagi, no parecían tener más de catorce o quince años.

-Creo que es lo mejor –intervino Sesshoumaru finalmente- Es peligroso que te vayas sola a estas horas… sobre todo llevando en tu cuello la Shikon no Tama.

La joven finalmente accedió, y tomando el teléfono le comunicó a su madre que se quedaría allí esa noche. Claro que no estableció que toda aquella conversación de los hanyous y Shippou era algo previamente arreglado con su madre… entretenerla para que se quedara ahí.

Kagome volvió a sentarse al lado de InuYasha y duraron un rato más conversando… hasta que Ai se quedó dormida en sus piernas y se determinó que era hora que Shippou y los demás se fueran a la cama. Una vez dormidos los hanyous y el kitsune, Kagome empezó a preocuparse… sobre el lugar dónde iría a dormir, porque realmente le había empezado a preocupar el tener que quedarse con el hanyou, hasta que Rin la acompaño hasta la habitación al lado de la de éste.

Cuando ingresó a aquella, encontró una cómoda y amplia cama, la luz proviniendo de la lámpara en una mesilla, un cómodo diván cercano a la ventana… y una puerta que comunicaba ambos dormitorios.

Dejándole ropa de dormir sobre la cama, Rin le dio las buenas noches y sonriendo salió. Kagome lentamente tomó aquella ropa… mirándola atentamente.

-Acaso Rin piensa que voy a enseñarle esto a InuYasha –mientras se quitaba lentamente su ropa, susurraba para sí misma. _"Esto me suena a plan premeditado… porque se dedicaron a entretenerme para que perdiera la noción del tiempo. Terribles… todos son unos tremendos entrometidos… a los que adoro… por serlo"_

Abrió la ventana y se sentó en el diván para tratar de poner en claro todos su pensamientos… pues a pesar de estar tranquila al ver que todo se había ido solucionando satisfactoriamente y se podía decir que ella e InuYasha estaban como en el pasado… faltaba saber que pensaría él, realmente, y ya con la situación específica frente a él, del ocultamiento de su hija.

Suavemente el sueño la fue venciendo… _'encontrándose de pronto en el Sengoku… Kikyo frente a ella, con su fría sonrisa jugando malévolamente en sus labios._

_-Si no te vas, te juró que me lo llevaré al infierno- dijo sin demostrar ninguna compasión ante su evidente desmoronamiento moral- y tú te darás cuenta… enviaré una de mis Shini-dama-chuu para que te avise… y luego nunca lo volverás a ver.'_

La chica se removía inquieta, pequeñas gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente. Del otro lado de la puerta InuYasha escuchaba su respiración inquieta y sus los movimientos nerviosos, sin atreverse a averiguar que le sucedía.

'_Frente a la ventana abierta miraba pasar aquella serpiente luminiscente, presagiando la llegada de su dueña… InuYasha se encontraba con su hija ante el Goshimboku… Corría… tan rápido como el miedo le permitía, tenia que llegar a tiempo… Ella no podía permitir que Kikyo lograra su cometido._

…_Recordó que él había llevado a la niña consigo… Por Kami, tenía que lograrlo, sino… los perdería a ambos… miró el árbol… y allí estaban… envueltos en las malditas serpientes… un gritó salió de su garganta_._'_

-NOOOO…INUYASHAAAA…INUYASHAAAA- gritaba sin abrir los ojos.

Las dos puertas de la habitación se abrieron a la vez, dando paso a ambos hermanos… Sesshoumaru seguido por Rin. InuYasha se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Kagome y tomándola en sus brazos trataba de que se despertara.

-Kagome… Kagome… despierta –decía suavemente mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la muchacha- Es sólo una pesadilla… no va ha pasar nada malo… ella ya no está aquí para hacernos daño.

La joven abrió los ojos y con el temor reflejado en sus ojos chocolate se abrazó al hanyou, mientras daba, entrecortadamente, explicaciones sobre su pesadilla.

-Ella… ella dijo que te llevaría… te llevaría al infierno… si yo… si yo volvía –dando el verdadero motivo de no haber vuelto al Sengoku luego del nacimiento de su hija- Nunca… nunca hubiera permitido que te pasara algo… malo… a ninguno de los dos… por eso nunca volví.

Sesshoumaru miró a Rin, que escuchaba boquiabierta aquella explicación de la joven… la que nunca les había dicho a ellos, antes de mirar a la pareja sentada en el diván.

-Así que ese fue el verdadero motivo para no volver nunca –dijo mirándola, recordando a su vez la petición que le había hecho de que lo cuidara- Por eso me pediste que lo cuidara… a pesar de saber que no nos llevábamos bien… pero cumplí mi cometido.

Kagome los miró a través de las lágrimas, sin alejarse de InuYasha… de alguna forma, él había logrado que recordara la amenaza de la miko de barro… y traer a su mente el verdadero motivo de su ausencia… proteger a InuYasha.

-Sí, pero creo que el temor había logrado que lo olvidara –explicaba ya más tranquila, todo había sido sólo una pesadilla y los dos seres que llenaban su corazón estaban con ella- Antes de que llegaran Miroku, Sango y Shippou al pozo… ella se presentó y sabiendo que yo haría cualquier cosa para que InuYasha continuara vivo… me amenazó con llevárselo al infierno con ella, y eso era algo que nunca hubiera permitido… lo prefería vivo… aunque estuviera con ella.

InuYasha sonrío, así que, como siempre, todo fue para protegerlo a él…"_Kagome, prefirió que yo continuara vivo aunque ella sufriera… pero ella dijo que no iba a permitir que nos pasara algo a ninguno de los dos… pero… ¿por quién más se preocupaba?"_

-Kagome…-la chica le miró a la cara, notando inquietud en ella- dijiste que no permitirías que nos pasará nada a ninguno de los dos… ¿a quién más te referías?

Sesshoumaru la miró, al parecer la explicación sobre su hija iba a tener que adelantarse, así que, disimuladamente, él y Rin salieron de la habitación.

Así que la pareja hubo salido, y las orejas del hanyou detectaron que se habían alejado lo suficiente, volvió a insistir en su pregunta.

-Ya van dos veces que mencionas a otra persona aparte de mí –explicaba sus dudas- Miroku me dijo que yo tenía que vivir porque había algo importante para mí, en este tiempo, aparte de ti, pero que una promesa no les permitía decir nada –se quedó pensativo un momento, Sesshoumaru también había mencionado una promesa, sería acaso que los unía a todos.

Kagome lo miraba fijamente, al parecer InuYasha había ido atando cabos de todas las cuestiones en las que su hijo se veía implicado, tanto del pasado como del presente. Si seguía cuestionándola no tendría más que aclararle todo antes de lo planeado.

-Sólo… ¿dime sí hay alguien más que sea importante para mí?- consultó con temor de recibir una respuesta negativa… con todo aquello que había logrado ir uniendo, más la pregunta que le había hecho Ai, tenía la esperanza de tener un hijo- Nosotros estuvimos juntos varias veces antes de que todo aquel malentendido pasara… y tu pudiste haber estado esperando un cachorro… y la niña me dice papá- finalizó notándose la esperanza de que aquella niña humana fuera su hija

Kagome sonrió al notar aquel deje en la voz de InuYasha al referirse a la pequeña Nadesko que él conocía… sin saber que era un hanyou igual a él.

-Te gustaría que Nadesko fuera tu hija… aunque fuera humana totalmente – hablaba, mirando como la lluvia empezaba a caer, dejando entrar el aire frío a través de la ventana.

Al no recibir respuesta del hanyou se levantó y permaneció mirando la lluvia a través de la ventana abierta.


	11. Aviso

_Aviso_

Gomen...Gomen nasai... Por gravísimos problemas técnicos con mi computadora... el disco duro decidió dejar de funcionar y perdí casi toda la información que tenía... Gracias al técnico y a tener un respaldo de los fics en un disquete he podido recuperar lo que había escrito hasta el momento, pero aún así perdí los capítulos que había avanzado en ellos.

**Como guardo un pequeño guión de la historia en un cuaderno puedo continuarla... a pesar de que no tenga las mismas palabras, así que espero me puedan dar un tiempo para poder seguir las historias y con suerte dentro de dos semanas a mas tardar pueda enviarles nuevos capítulos de:**

**EL Destino**

**Nuestra historia... 500 años después**

**La otra chica del futuro**

**Arigato por su comprensión... besos**

**AniWicht**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: Los recuerdos que trae la lluvia**_

Miró de reojo al hanyou que permanecía sentado en el diván, sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras los de ella volaban al momento que siempre la hacía recordar la lluvia; uno sucedido bajo circunstancias que ninguno de los dos pudo prever y del cual ella; a pesar de todo lo sucedido no se había arrepentido nunca.

_**Flash Back**_

Estaban calados hasta los huesos y no era precisamente el mejor momento para que el infeliz de Naraku les enviara a un monstruo… el frío no la dejaba tomar bien el arco… y el agua escurría de su flequillo impidiéndole mirar bien… no valía nada que sus flechas fueran ahora más poderosas si el clima no le ayudaba.

-Maldición, Kagome- escuchó el grito de InuYasha- dispara al momento que haga el Bakuryuuha- ordenó.

"Bien, sólo deberé sentir la fuerza de la espada para dirigirme hacia el monstruo" – pensó mientras tensaba el arco. Escuchó la voz del hanyou al momento de su ataque y disparó… se oyó la explosión del horrible ente y salió despedida contra los árboles a su espalda.

Un rato después despertó, InuYasha la llevaba cargada, no como normalmente lo hacía sino fuertemente apretada contra su pecho, pero parecía que se hallaban solos. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

-Inu… InuYasha…- llamó al hanyou.

-Despertaste – exclamó sin poder disimular la preocupación en su voz.

-Me duele la cabeza… y tengo mucho frío- contestó, su voz sonaba débil, lo que aumentó la preocupación del muchacho.

-Aguanta un poco, pronto encontraremos donde refugiarnos – contestó tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad que no siente- "Demonios, que no te suceda nada… no ahora que ya sé que a quien amo es a ti… si te pasa algo, no me lo perdonaría" – y con cuidado la estrechó más fuertemente contra sí.

Después de correr un poco a través del bosque, encontró una pequeña choza, un tanto destartalada pero al menos servía para cubrirse de la lluvia.

La puerta cedió a su empuje, y colocando suavemente a Kagome en el suelo, buscó algo con qué hacer fuego, ambos estaban empapados, por consiguiente ni su haori ni el gi servían para cubrir a la chica… pero no podía quedarse con aquella ropa empapada.

La miró y descubrió que ella llevaba a su espalda su pequeña mochila, donde normalmente llevaba medicinas y su saco de dormir. La tomó con cuidado y buscó en ella, sacando el futon y un encendedor.

-Bien, por lo menos podré hacer fuego…–dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica –Será mejor que te quites esa ropa mojada y te acuestes en tu futon… ahí estarás caliente

Así que hubo encendido una fogata, se quitó el haori y el gi, y colocándolos cerca, procuró que se secaran. Luego tomó vendas y algunas banditas y acercándose a Kagome, se encontró con que la chica permanecía aún con las ropas mojadas.

-Si serás terca –dijo mientras limpiaba la herida de la frente y con suavidad colocaba un par de venditas en ella- Te enfermarás si sigues con esa ropa mojada… y al parecer no parara de llover en mucho tiempo, así que no podemos contar con que los muchachos nos encuentren- tomó el futon y lo extendió- Anda Kagome, quítate esa ropa mojada y métete ahí… yo prometo que no veré.

Se levantó y colocándose de espaldas a ella trataba de entrar en calor, escuchaba como la joven se movía al despojarse de sus ropas y meterse dentro del saco. Cierto que había prometido no verla… aunque no era la primera ocasión que la tenía desnuda cerca de sí… cuando quedaron atrapados por aquel extraño ermitaño… y algunas veces cuando se bañaba… pero ahora era diferente: lo que más deseaba era estar a su lado… pero por más que le hubiese dicho a ella que la amaba no estaba seguro de que ella deseara estar con él… e incluso tener sus cachorros… De pronto, el escuchar su nombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-InuYasha… -escuchó la voz de la chica detrás de él- eres un grandísimo tonto, mira que te estás congelando.

Ciertamente el hanyou tiritaba… aunque estuviese frente al fuego, y había procurado sacudirse la mayor parte del agua** Recuerden que en ocasiones se sacude como un perrito… los comportamientos de perro que le ponen es algo verdaderamente chistoso, sobre todo cuando Kagome le lanza un palo y corre a recogerlo…JAJAJAJA**, su cabello aún se encontraba lo bastante húmedo impedir que se calentase. Se volvió a mirarla, para encontrarse con la chica envuelta en el saco, detrás de él, su mirada chocolate reflejando preocupación, mientras dirigía una mano a su mejilla y con la otra sostenía el futon a su alrededor.

InuYasha se quedó mirándola fijamente, para después atraerla suavemente hacia él, sorprendiendo a la joven. Él no era precisamente el ser más cariñoso y amable… así que sus actos no eran lo esperado por ella, ya que comenzó a besarla suavemente… como si temiera lastimarla o que ella lo rechazara.

-¿InuYasha?- preguntó en medio de los besos. No le importaba lo que le pidiera… ella estaba dispuesta a ser suya… a permanecer siempre con él.

El medio demonio se separó, sus dorados ojos brillaban al mirarla. Con su garra acaricio la mejilla y, acercándose a su oído, le susurró:

-Solo quiero prometerte que siempre estaré contigo… que no habrá nadie que nos separe- beso el lóbulo de la oreja y fue bajando lentamente por el cuello- Tú serás siempre mía y permaneceremos juntos… siéndote leal, valorando lo que tú haces por mí, cuidando de ti y de nuestra descendencia. Con devoción, para darte ánimo, fidelidad, para protegerte más allá de mis fuerzas, para honrarte como mi compañera, para quererte más allá de los tiempos, Inspirar, Mantener, para crecer a tu lado, para animarte, para valorar siempre tu compañía, darte mi respeto y mi apoyo, para atesorarte como lo más valioso, para ser tuyo por siempre, Amor.

Kagome no sabía como reaccionar a aquellas promesas… eran lo que siempre había deseado escuchar del muchacho desde que se dio cuenta que lo amaba… pero siempre había estado ella en medio… y ese temor en su corazón no desaparecía aún.

InuYasha le levantó la cara para mirarla a los ojos… viendo atisbos de duda en ellos. No era que lo amase menos… era que él la había hecho sufrir mucho a causa de Kikyo… pero ahora la quería suya… marcarla como su compañera… sólo a ella.

-Kagome… ¿quieres ser… mi… compañera?... -preguntó mirándola fijamente, mientras delineaba su cara con una mano- Me dejarías marcarte como tal… así nadie más podría decir que eres su mujer- Eso era una clara alusión a Kouga y su eterna manía de llamarla así.

La joven sonrió y como toda respuesta se acercó más a él, pasando sus brazos detrás del cuello del muchacho.

-Te amo, InuYasha- y buscando los labios del hanyou le dio un beso que expresaba sus sentimientos… amor… deseo… pasión… entrega.

Lentamente se fueron acostando en el piso. Al haber ella soltado el futon este se abrió… dejándola a la vista del hanyou, libre de cualquier impedimento para acariciar su cuerpo, bajando con lentitud por su cuello hasta los pechos de ella… acariciándolos y escuchando como Kagome empezaba a gemir bajo aquel contacto.

Kagome movió sus manos en la espalda del hanyou… sintiendo bajo sus dedos el estremecimiento del muchacho… ¡por Kami! ¡Si esa situación no era correcta, ya no importaba!… sólo quería estar ahí, sintiendo las manos de InuYasha recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que se le escaparan gemidos de placer.

Bajó de su cuello hacia sus pechos, lamiéndolos, mordiendo, dejando sentir el roce de sus colmillos en ella… mientras sentía como ella bajaba sus manos a través de su espalda, escuchaba sus gemidos mezclados con su nombre, como la respiración de la joven se volvía jadeante y las caricias que le daba en su cabeza y hombros, buscando sentir su piel. Kagome levantó sus manos hasta encontrar las orejas del hanyou y acariciándolas suavemente logró hacer que éste gruñera de satisfacción. InuYasha se elevó para mirar su cara… sus ojos brillando… sus labios ligeramente abiertos, su respiración agitada.

Observó como ella se agitaba cuando acariciaba su pecho y en ese momento fue conciente de lo que estaban haciendo, fue conciente de lo hermosa y maravillosa que era... tanto así que mentalmente admitió que nunca imaginó amar tanto a una mujer y también nunca imaginó encontrar una tan especial y maravillosa como lo era ella; que lo aceptaba tal cual él era.

La joven miró aquellos ojos dorados… la habían cautivado desde que lo había conocido… reflejaban amor…pasión…Lentamente acarició el pecho del joven… bajando hasta su abdomen hasta alcanzar la cinturilla del hakama. Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y, llevando sus manos hasta el nudo que la ataba, soltándolo y empujándolo hacia abajo con ayuda de sus piernas, se deshizo de la prenda que aún cubría al muchacho... El hanyou dio un respingo… no se esperaba aquella reacción de la muchacha bajo suyo… más aún cuando ella tomó su miembro entre sus manos… no pudo impedir que un gemido saliera de su garganta… aquello lo empezaba a volver loco… y si ella no se detenía, él ya no sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Ka…go…me… –logró exhalar el nombre de la chica, mientras tomaba aire, para luego volverse a apoderar de los labios de la misma y empezar nuevamente el recorrido hasta los pechos de la misma, pero aún así se detuvo, volviendo a mirar a la chica bajo él- ¿Estás segura de querer esto? Yo no soy más que…

Un dedo de la joven en su boca le indicó que callara, una sonrisa en rostro dándole confianza al joven, mientras que su mano acariciaba el rostro de aquel a quien amaba.

-Eres a quien yo amo- depositó un suave beso en los labios del hanyou- Así como eres… un hanyou, mi InuYasha.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que las dudas de InuYasha se desvanecieran completamente. Ella lo amaba por lo que era, tal como lo había conocido sin pedirle que cambiara en lo absoluto, amaba al youkai y al humano que se unían en él como uno, lo amaba por ser él simplemente.

Una sonrisa se extendió por la boca del joven, bajando hasta encontrarse con los labios de Kagome, comenzando un beso que podría definirse como salvaje, para luego ir bajando por el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a sus senos, lamer y mordisquear levemente aquellos, para continuar hasta el vientre de la chica.

Deseaba seguir descubriendo su cuerpo, pero a esa altura el aroma de excitación proveniente de ella le hicieron despertar sus instintos más básicos, el quería marcarla, hacerla suya, ya luego tendría tiempo de recorrer tranquilamente el hermoso cuerpo de la chica que se le entregaba con un amor que él nunca imagina que alguien pudiera sentir por un ser

-Hazlo- fue todo lo que ella dijo, antes de atrapar nuevamente la boca del hanyou, quien lentamente la fue penetrando, escuchando los gemidos de dolor mientras dejaban atrás la virginidad de la chica.

Kagome cerró los ojos al notar la manera en la que él la empujaba, y, con intenso placer y casi sin aliento, notó que la penetraba lentamente…Tan lentamente que no pudo controlar el temblor de su cuerpo… Tanta dulzura... tanto amor... creía que iba a explotar algo dentro de ella, y cuando de sus labios salieron gemidos de dolor, él los había acallado suavemente con sus besos.

Una vez dentro de ella, el empezar a sentir las contracciones de los músculos de Kagome, hizo que su parte salvaje aflorará más fuertemente, empezando a embestirla con más fuerza y repetidas veces, mientras sentía como ella llegaba al punto más alto de su excitación, sintiendo como hundía sus uñas en su espalda. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios y con suavidad se dirigió al hombro derecho de la joven, para cuando en el momento del clímax, clavar sus colmillos en la base del cuello dejando dos pequeñas marcas que la identificaban como su hembra.

Sus cuerpos temblaban, sintiendo como la culminación de aquel acto de amor se desplazaba por todo su cuerpo, creando sensaciones que no creían pudieran existir. Una vez que sus cuerpos se fueron tranquilizando, el hanyou abrazo a Kagome y acercándose a su oído.

-Eres mía- la sonrisa apareció en el cansado rostro de la joven al escuchar aquellas palabras- Eres mía ahora y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Aquellas últimas palabras de su recuerdo despertaron otros sentimientos en la joven y dándose media vuelta miró duramente al hanyou que habiendo percibido aquel cambio en la joven se volvió a mirarla.

-¿Sucede algo Kagome?- consultó mirando como los ojos de la muchacha irradiaban ira.

-Tú…tú no cumpliste tus promesas- su voz endurecida por la furia dentro de sí- Nunca le había puesto realmente atención a estos recuerdos, pero hoy , ahora, acabo de darme cuenta que no pudiste pasar una semana sin buscarla a ella así que vencimos a Naraku. – Lentamente iba cerrando sus puños ante la mirada inquieta del hanyou- Sólo me ausente una semana y…y cuando regrese ya estabas bajo su conjuro.

Su aura brillaba claramente a los ojos de InuYasha, que en ese momento no acertaba a explicarse aquel cambio en la muchacha, pero la observaba tratando de entenderla.

-**Yo luche a tu lado poniéndome en peligro**- continúo alzando la voz, sin cuidarse si los demás habitantes de la casa la escuchaban o no- Ella pudo haber muerto y tú… tu tenías que buscar a alguien que no hizo nada por ayudarnos ya que según ella estaba muy débil- La cara del joven demostraba que no comprendía, si decía que ella pudo haber muerto y luego hablaba de las acciones de Kikyo, a quién se refería- La muy maldita lo estaba planeando todo, guardando sus fuerzas para el conjuro y **TU…OSUWARI… OSUWARI**

Aquella doble referencia al conjuro que lo unía al rosario que llevaba en su cuello lo hizo caer con fuerza al suelo, dando gracias a Kami que era de madera… por un breve momento.

Kagome se acercó a donde yacía el medio demonio atado por su conjuro, su aura totalmente roja de furia tanto así que Sesshoumaru lo sintió desde donde se encontraba bastante alejado de aquella habitación, así como había logrado escuchar el conjuro contra su hermano a pesar de que la casa estaba construida con los mejores aislantes de ruidos.

-** OSUWARI… OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI- **gritó Kagome, fuera de sí a causa de la furia- **DIJISTE QUE NADA NI NADIE NOS SEPARARIA Y DEJASTE QUE ELLA LO HICIERA**- corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola para lanzarse por el pasillo- **OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI.**

Una vez fuera corrió hasta refugiarse en un sillón en el salón, ovillándose en él buscando protegerse del dolor que por primera vez aquellos recuerdos habían hecho aparecer en ella.

-InuYasha no cumplió sus promesas- susurraba para sí, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

De pronto sintió una fina mano sobre su hombro. Era Rin, quien había escuchado los últimos osuwaris que le diera a InuYasha y como corría buscando refugio en el salón. Junto con Sesshoumaru habían ido hasta la habitación en que ella se encontraba momentos antes encontrándose con el hanyou con muy pocas posibilidades de moverse de su sitio por lo menos en tres horas, por lo cual ella había ido tras la joven para averiguar el motivo de aquella reacción contraria a lo que ellos se habían imaginado.

Sesshoumaru veía a su hermano pegado al piso de la habitación, literalmente, moviendo negativamente la cabeza mientras se preguntaba qué pudo haber motivado aquella reacción de la joven, esperando que Rin fuera capaz de averiguarlo.

-Vaya otouto, parece que por la situación en que te encuentras sigues siendo un grandísimo baka cuando de comprender a Kagome se refiere- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- Pensamos que sucedería otra cosa y mira como te encuentras ahora. Esperemos que Rin pueda saber que sucedió.

InuYasha lo miro deseando poder matarlo, pero lo que más atenazaba su cerebro era el deseo de saber a quién se refería Kagome cuando la mencionaba a "ELLA". Volvió la vista a su hermano y con dificultad preguntó.

-Si tú sabes quién es "ELLA"- notando como por primera vez la vista engañaba a su hermano, demostrando claramente saber la respuesta de aquello- ¿Me podrías decir quién demonios es?

Mientras en el salón casi en penumbras; Rin abrazaba a la joven de negros cabellos tratando de consolarla y de paso saber que había sucedido.

-Kagome, ¿puedes decirme que pasó? –Recordaba como InuYasha no podía ni siquiera moverse del piso- Pensábamos que hablarían de Nadesko.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, mientras pensaba que debía hablar con Rin respecto a aquellas promesas que según ella el hanyou había roto cuando fue a buscar a Kikyo hallándose ella ausente.

-El prometió que me sería fiel- comenzó a explicar entre sollozos ahogados- que nada ni nadie nos separaría, que cuidaría de mí y Nadesko y...mintió...me mintió en todo momento- tomó aire tratando de calmarse- Ella lo logró, como siempre me dijo, nos separó y él nunca – miró hacia la planta alta sintiendo el lugar donde se encontraba el hanyou- **¡INUYASHA NO BAKA! ¡OSUWARI!** –gritó antes de volver a esconder su rostro en sus manos.

Sesshoumaru observaba como su hermano había logrado separar aproximadamente dos centímetros su cara del piso cuando escuchó aquel nuevo osuwari proveniente de la planta baja, viendo como InuYasha se estampaba nuevamente en la madera con una fuerza increíble dada la pequeña distancia que lo separaba del mismo.

-Si ella sigue así no creo que llegues a celebrar tu próximo cumpleaños- una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en su rostro- o a saber quién es "ELLA", y eso verdaderamente te importa más de lo que tú crees, así que sea lo que sea haya sucedido es mejor que le pidas perdón a Kagome, llegues a saberlo o no.

Dadas las circunstancias, el hanyou no pudo ni siquiera mirarlo, pero pensó que en cierta forma su hermano tenía razón, aunque él nunca llegará a admitirlo.

Rin escuchó pacientemente el conjuro, y le vino a la mente una salida para aquel conflicto que se les venía encima.

-¿Por qué no usaste ese conjuro el día en sucedió lo que dio lugar a toda esta tragedia?- preguntó mientras acariciaba la oscura cabellera de la chica- Me parece que hubiera sido una buena forma de diferenciar quién era quién, ya que ella no podía usar un osuwari contra InuYasha a pesar de tener tu apariencia.

Kagome se quedó quieta, sin emitir un sólo ruido, dándole vuelta en su cabeza a aquellas palabras de Rin, la cual al notar que ella había dejado de llorar decidió continuar.

-Las promesas que te hizo InuYasha son las mismas que realizó Sesshoumaru- se sonrió y si Kagome la estuviera viendo notaría el ligero rubor que había cubierto las mejillas de Rin- y aunque tú digas que él no las cumplió, yo pienso que sí lo hizo pues como ves el siempre realizó todas sus acciones con la idea de llegar a encontrarte en este tiempo- guardo silencio un momento para ver la reacción a sus palabras- Es cierto que cuando tú viniste a tu época él fue a ver a Kikyo, lo hizo primero en compañía del monje y la taijiya con el fin de que tú no te molestaras y fue en un pequeño descuido de ellos que la sacerdotisa realizó su conjuro, pero fue eso mismo lo que los salvó a ellos de caer en el mismo a la vez, como al parecer eran sus deseos.

Una vez libre del conjuro él guardó cada una de sus promesas, a pesar de los deseos de morir que lo atacaban cuando se sentía sólo o cuando tus amigos fallecieron, pero gracias a tu súplica a Sesshoumaru y al conjuro que les enseñaste a los hanyous todos salimos bien librados de persecuciones, aquellos a los que tú querías fueron salvados gracias a esas promesas, pues el los cuidaba pensando en que así tú lo hubieses querido.

Kagome hacia mucho había levantado la cabeza y escuchaba atentamente a Rin, dándose cuenta que por muy útil que fuera el conjuro para tomar una forma humana ni Shippou ni los hanyous hubieran sobrevivido sin que los cuidara InuYasha, y era posiblemente por eso que los mismos lo defendían ahora.

-Tal vez debería dejar que él me explicase algunas cosas- le comentó a Rin mientras se ponía de pie- y tienes razón, si yo hubiese usado un osuwari en ese momento tal vez hubiese logrado algo, pero no es posible saberlo ahora.

Rin miró como lentamente subía la escalinata, mientras caminaba tras ella encontró que Sesshoumaru caminaba a su encuentro deteniéndose a decirle algunas palabras antes de bajar a donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó al taiyoukai cuando lo tuvo a su lado.

-Que él necesita saber de una vez a quién se refiere cuando menciona la palabra "ELLA"- contestó mientras la abrazaba por los hombros- y tú ¿qué averiguaste?

-Pues que Kagome piensa que InuYasha rompió las promesas que le hizo- lanzó un largo suspiro- Creo que es hora de que InuYasha le explique que pasó en los meses que estuvo con Kikyo pues creo que de ahí viene el rencor que le guarda su compañera.

-Nosotros sabemos, no sólo por el sino por los demás que nada pasó, pero la cabeza de las mujeres es muy diferente- miró de reojo a Rin- sobre todo al de una chica que en ese momento estaba quinientos años fuera de su tiempo- comenzó a subir la escalinata- Ahora vamos a descansar, mañana nos daremos cuenta de qué sucedió y si esto seguirá para bien de todos.

Kagome llegó a la habitación, miró el reloj que se encontraba en la mesilla.

-Las dos de la mañana- volvio su vista al hanyou que trabajosamente levantó la cabeza para mirarlo- Creo que esta será una larga noche, InuYasha.

Caminó hasta encontrarse frente al molesto hanyou, se hincó ante él y con suavidad colocó su cabeza en sus piernas. Miró la cara del mismo y notó como una sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios.

-Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar, Kagome- su voz seria pero suave a la vez, dio lugar a una sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha- y perdóname por lo que sea que haya hecho y te molestará.

Como toda respuesta Kagome acarició las orejas del hanyou, que cerró los ojos ante aquel añorado gesto de cariño por parte de la joven.

-Esperemos a que te puedas levantar de ahí- replicó Kagome- Y perdóname por darte tantos – cayó un momento recordando el efecto de la palabra- por conjurar tantas veces el rosario- se corrigió. No quería que InuYasha quedara nuevamente clavado al piso.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12: Explicaciones**_

Larga, realmente larga resultó aquella noche, no sólo porque el transcurrir del tiempo pareció haberse desacelerado, sino porque lentamente fueron abriendo sus corazones y todo aquello que en ellos guardaban.

Una vez que el hanyou se pudo levantar del piso, miró los castaños ojos de la joven que no se había separado de él en las horas que duró el efecto de los osuwaris que le había dado en medio de aquella furia que la afectó, cuya razón deseaba él conocer.

Suavemente envolvió en un abrazo a la joven, sintiendo como las mejillas de ella se iban cubriendo lentamente de lágrimas. Acarició la larga melena azabache, tratando de calmar el llanto silencioso de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-Perdóname Kagome- con su mano trató de limpiar el rostro de la joven- He sido siempre un grandísimo tonto que lo único que ha hecho es hacerte sufrir. Nunca debí acercarme a Kikyo mientras tú no estabas conmigo, ni permitir que Miroku, quién me acompañó, me dejará solo- se sonrió tristemente- aunque viéndolo bien eso lo salvó de caer en el embrujo de Kikyo.

Sintió como la chica trataba de asirse a su camisa, como en el pasado lo hacía del haori cuando tenía miedo o se sentía triste, y fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco cubierta que esta estaba, pues Rin le había dado un pequeño camisón de encaje para dormir.

Sin saber claramente lo que hacía se despojo de la camisa que vestía para terminar poniéndosela en los brazos, dándose cuenta de ello hasta que miró la sonrisa que le dirigió en medio de sus lágrimas.

-No sé que pensarían ese par que podría pasar esta noche entre nosotros para darte semejante atuendo- trató de disimular el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas al escrutar la vestimenta de Kagome- ¡Qué pueden saber ellos!

-Sesshoumaru conoce la existencia de mi marca- le contestó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que aún brillaban en sus mejillas- Y de lógica la forma en que se dio- al notar lo que había dicho sus mejillas se pusieron de un rosa fuerte. No había meditado las palabras que había dicho hasta que las escucho, y ciertamente por el tiempo transcurrido le avergonzaba un poco tratar aquel tema con el hanyou.

InuYasha sonrió más abiertamente al notar el rubor de Kagome, miró los árboles del jardín a través de la ventana abierta.

-Es una lástima que esté lloviendo, sino podríamos hablar sentados en la rama de un árbol, como lo hacíamos antes- Calló como si en ese momento hubiera comprendido la actitud de Kagome antes de volverse y gritarle que él no había cumplido sus promesas- La lluvia- susurró más para sí que para la chica- He sido un verdadero tonto. ¡Perdóname Kagome! ¡Perdóname por no comprender tu enojo! ¿Cómo no fui capaz en ese momento de ver que estaba yendo en contra de lo que te había prometido seis meses antes? Tú simplemente habías venido a visitar a un médico en esta época después de haber estado tanto tiempo enferma…

InuYasha calló de repente, comprendiendo finalmente la mayor razón para que ella hubiese escapado e incluso para que no lo perdonara aún, sin explicarse lo tonto que había sido al no darse cuenta en el transcurso de los meses anteriores a la partida de ella.

Suavemente la levantó en sus brazos, caminó hasta la cama y recostándose en el respaldar de la misma, Kagome se recostó en su pecho. InuYasha tomó suavemente sus manos y como si le doliera recordar el pasado, lentamente comenzó a hablar.

-Cuando te empezaste a enfermar temí que tuvieras que venir a tu casa para curarte, pero como Kaede dijo que todo estaba bien y pronto todo se te pasaría, cuando me dijiste que te quedarías conmigo hasta que venciéramos a Naraku, puesto que ya sabíamos como hacerlo, me tranquilice.

Suponíamos que tanto Sesshoumaru como Kikyo nos ayudarían en la batalla final, pero Kikyo nos dijo que estaba muy débil, que su energía espiritual casi había desparecido, que no contáramos con ella, realmente me decepcionó, siempre pensé que ella deseaba tanto como nosotros acabar con él, no imaginé que estuviera concentrando la energía que le quedaba para vengarse de nosotros.

Después de tu partida se puso insoportable, no me dejaba acercarme a ella, posiblemente para concentrarse en mantener tu imagen. Recuerdo que se puso furiosa al ver que su conjuro no funcionó con los demás, que incluso Kaede trató de hacerme reaccionar y ellos luego me explicaron que Sesshoumaru les había dado cabellos tuyos para que estuvieran protegidos mientras encontraba una forma de terminar aquello –guardó silencio un momento mientras trataba de hilar en su mente una parte de la historia difícil para él, pues aquellos meses los había pasado en una especie de trance del que no recordaba gran cosa –Difícilmente recuerdo cuando Sesshoumaru ingresó a la cabaña en que me encontraba, y con la ayuda de Miroku y Kaede me libró del conjuro de Kikyo. Cuando volví en mí, encontré que Kouga y los suyos la mantenían vigilada pues para ellos ella debía darme ciertas explicaciones al respecto –guardó silencio nuevamente.

Kagome levantó la vista y miró el rostro del hanyou. Este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y su ceño levemente arrugado denotaba la concentración que debía poner para rescatar aquella parte de la historia de su mente. Soltó una de sus manos de las del muchacho y acarició sus mejillas logrando que el mismo sonriera ante aquella inesperada caricia, atrapando aquella fina y suave mano contra su mejilla para mantener su contacto.

-Sabes que siempre lograbas tranquilizarme cuando me abrazabas o hacías esto –comentó mientras que con su otro brazo abrazaba más a la chica contra sí- Ahora veamos si logro continuar, a pesar de haber recobrado el control de mí mismo no logro recordar claramente lo que sucedió. Sango y Miroku debieron de tranquilizarme pues pensé que Sesshoumaru trataba de atacarnos, indicándome que él estaba ahí para ayudarles a recuperarme. Lentamente trataron de explicarme lo sucedido, pero al indicarme que tú habías huido a consecuencia de lo hecho por Kikyo, salí a buscarla hasta el sitio donde la vigilaban los lobos con el fin de exigirle una explicación a todo, aunque ciertamente no esperaba que me la diera.

Esta vez la cara del hanyou cambió a una donde se denotaba furia, aún después de tanto tiempo el sólo hecho de recordar las explicaciones que le diera aquella mujer que él un día creyó amar, aunque algunas de sus palabras le causaran cierta vergüenza al frente de sus acompañantes.

-Bien, ella empezó diciendo que todo aquello era parte de su venganza por la traición que le había hecho, pues hacia poco más de seis meses había visto algo sumamente desagradable para ella –en ese momento las mejillas del hanyou se tiñeron de rosa- Al suponer qué era, opte por llevarla hasta una cabaña, dejando que Miroku y Kaede la sellaran con una barrera y los demás se quedaron vigilando todas las posibles vías de escape que ella pudiera tener. Una vez dentro ella continuó hablando mientras yo rogaba que nadie escuchara lo que ella decía pues no era muy agradable que supieran que ella había estado de voyerista; ni la descripción que estaba haciendo de los hechos.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida, primero porque había notado que con los años el vocabulario del medio demonio se había ampliado y ya no tendía a maldecir cada dos por tres, aunque eso fue lo primero que vino a su mente hasta que comprendió claramente qué había observado Kikyo.

-¿Qué…qué…dices? ¿Insinúas que ella nos…nos vio mientras…eeeh…bueno? –Kagome se encontraba bastante incómoda ante aquella idea, aparte que después de tanto tiempo le resultaba difícil hablar de tal tema con InuYasha como lo había sido en esos momentos; cuando se encontraba en el Sengoku, sólo tenía diecisiete años y él era un terco y obstinado hanyou.

En el semblante del joven se dibujo una sonrisa; demostraba así en parte la satisfacción que había sentido al recordar como se comportaba la chica que se sonrojaba ante el, pero que aún así le demostraba febrilmente el amor que sentía por el cada vez que estaban juntos.

Ella miró aquella sonrisa y la picardía brillando en los dorados ojos de su amado medio demonio, reconociendo perfectamente qué era la causa de los mismos. Se volvió suavemente, colocándose de medio lado para observar con más facilidad el rostro del hanyou.

-¡InuYasha! –Protestó suavemente- Deja ese tema de lado y continua, ya que todo eso sólo lo escucharé de tu parte ya que ni Sesshoumaru, Rin o Kouga me han dicho que pasó cuando despertaste del conjuro –tironeo con cuidado los cabellos que caían a los lados de su cara- Eres un pervertido.

El hanyou se sonrío y atrapando a la chica dentro de un abrazo se acercó a su oído, sus ojos brillando.

-A mí me encanta recordar esos momentos, mi amada Kagome – besó el lóbulo de la oreja – y me encanta verte sonrojarte por ello –levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos- Por culpa de aquella maldita bruja perdí muchos años contigo y ahora tengo que darte largas explicaciones, que bien sabes me disgustan, pero sólo así estaré seguro de que me perdonaras y me dirás claramente por qué motivo escapaste. Bien, entonces continuaré mi historia, no es agradable ¡Feh!, pero hay que hacerlo- rezongó.

Dejó descansar su barbilla en la cabeza de Kagome, mientras pasaba su mano izquierda a través del negro cabello, sintiendo la respiración de ella golpeando tranquilamente sobre su pecho desnudo. En esa situación iba a ser difícil concentrarse, pero debía hacerlo.

-Si la hubieras visto en ese momento daba miedo, su faz que nunca irradiaba ninguna emoción transmitía verdadera furia. Me dijo que después de eso entendió claramente que nunca me iría con ella, pues el sentimiento que compartía contigo era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, incluso la promesa que tenía para con ella, así que te busco – miró molestó a la joven- Tú nunca me dijiste nada ¿eh?, pero después me explicas por qué. Al no conseguir nada preparó todo aquel conjuro para manejarme y librarse de ti. Yo la veía como si fueras tú, incluso logró disminuir mis sentidos de forma que no notaba la diferencia de olor y la falta de marca en su cuello, pero puedo jurarte que nunca le puse un dedo encima, según Sango y Miroku me pasaba como dentro de una nube y al atardecer caía en un extraño sopor que me hacía dormir hasta entrada la mañana. Posiblemente era una forma de descanso para ella, pues al parecer la agotaba el tener que mantener esa especie de reflejo tuyo en ella, tanto así que en ese momento al parecer ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y esperaba que tu volvieras para hacer algo más, no supe claramente qué pues no se molestó en explicarme ya que Sesshoumaru le había indicado que tú no volverías al Sengoku. En ese momento empezó a perder las almas que le quedaban atrapadas en su cuerpo e intentó de alguna forma arrastrarme con ella, pero Sesshoumaru había permanecido cerca así que me alejó de allí, dándole oportunidad de correr fuera de la cabaña, diciéndome que así como en ese momento la odiaba a ella te llegaría a odiar a ti, ya que me habías abandonado a mi suerte, me engañaste y te quedaste con algo que me interesaba, que tú lo único que habías llegado era a intervenir en los eventos de la época, lograste que aceptara permanecer como un miserable hanyou sin querer convertirme en un humano como ella me había pedido, que una inútil como tú no merecía tener la perla consigo…y lamentablemente para ella hizo estallar mi furia cuando dijo que tú debiste haber muerto cuando te robó el trozo de perla, que allí debió terminar con tu vida pues sólo ella debía permanecer –guardó silencio un momento- Sin pensarlo realmente tomé a Tessaiga y cuando me dí cuenta el Kaze no Kizu había acabado con el cuerpo de barro dejando todas aquellas almas libres, incluidas las tuyas que aún permanecían en ella.

El silencio se dejó escuchar en la habitación. Kagome suavemente recostada al pecho del muchacho que distraídamente miraba por la ventana, mirando como el cielo empezaba poco a poco a cambiar al acercarse la hora del amanecer. Ciertamente había sido una larga noche y no podía decir que había terminado su historia, pero se sentía cansado, desvió su mirada hacia el rostro de la muchacha notando como sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, aunque ella trataba de evitarlo moviendo un poco su cabeza.

-Durmamos un poco y ya más tarde terminaremos de hablar –le dio un beso en la frente, logrando que Kagome sonriera y decidiera finalmente cerrar sus ojos- Casi amanece y descansar un par de horas es lo mejor para ambos.

Minutos después ambos dormían profundamente, su cansancio era tanto físico como emocional, pero la tranquilidad se reflejaba en sus rostros mientras descansaban y cuando empezó a amanecer los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana abierta iluminaron a la pareja, mientras el inu taiyoukai los observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro normalmente impasible, para después cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta y dejarlos descansar pacíficamente.

El tiempo transcurrió y el resto de personas que se encontraban en aquella mansión inició su rutina diaria, variándola únicamente cuando pasaban frente a aquella habitación, pues procuraban no hacer ruido y aunque Shippou deseaba saber qué había sucedido después de los tremendos osuwaris que InuYasha había recibido y que todos perfectamente habían escuchado decidió esperarse hasta que la pareja despertase y tratar de averiguar algo en ese momento.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando InuYasha despertó, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando miró a la joven aún dormida sobre su pecho. Procurando no despertarla se movió hasta poder mirar el reloj que se encontraba en la mesilla al otro lado de la cama

"_Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no dormía tan tranquilo, sólo ella es capaz de darme esta tranquilidad, pero cómo me costó entenderlo tanto así que siempre tenía que correr peligro para darme cuenta de lo importante que era para mí. Eso fue algo que me reclamó Kikyo en aquel momento que su simple voz siempre tuvo más poder en mi que incluso aquel beso que me dio cuando Kagome me salvó de que me llevara con ella al infierno sin siquiera darme cuenta… y siempre ahí a pesar de que te lastimaba cuando la veía a ella y escondías tus lágrimas tras una sonrisa…Esa sonrisa que esperé volver a ver después de quinientos años, mi amada Kagome"_

Tranquilamente, mientras Kagome seguía dormida, el hanyou comenzó a recordar el largo camino que había recorrido con aquella que poco a poco se fue colando en su corazón, curándolo y haciéndolo que se aceptase tal como era **(NA: Si les suena extraño tomen en cuenta que han pasado 500 años y por Dios hasta ese terco hanyou tiene que haber madurado ¿ne?)**, hablando para sí mismo, suponiendo que Kagome dormiría todavía mucho rato y no escucharía sus palabras.

-Nunca quise admitir que los demás tenían razón, tu me gustabas desde antes de encontrar a Shippou, quién a pesar de ser un pequeño demonio lo notó rápidamente al igual que Miroku. No te lo dije pero cuando lloraste por mí cuando el demonio araña me tenía atrapado mi corazón se alegró ya que sólo mi madre había llorado por mí. Después de esa primera noche como humano siempre estuviste ahí para acompañarme y protegerme cada vez que volvía a esa forma la primera noche de luna nueva…incluso te enojaste cuando Mouryoumaru te atacó y te defendí en mi forma humana…nunca me hubiese perdonado si te pasaba algo –sintió a Kagome removerse en sus brazos pero al mirarla notó que continuaba dormida- Aunque mi relación con Kouga ha cambiado un poco, no puedo decir que me alegra sentir su olor cerca de ti, me recuerda cuando decía que eras su mujer y te tomaba de los brazos con tanta confianza –una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica adorno su rostro- ¿Cuántas veces me reclamó en estos años la tontería de mi indecisión y el engaño en que me dejé caer?...Claro tenía que aguantarse el hecho de que eras mi mujer, a pesar de todo tenía que aceptar que yo te amaba a ti y era el correspondido no él, ¡Feh! Tonto, tuvo que aguantarse el que tú eras mía…Claro que no por eso dejó de darme de coscorrones cuando me deprimía o se me ocurría que los humanos mejor acabaran conmigo.

Igual que Sesshoumaru con su ¡Patético!, esa era su forma de "darme apoyo"…aunque nuestra relación cambio realmente porque debía hacer lo que le pediste antes de volver a esta época con tu pequeño secreto…aunque ya creo saber qué es te demostraré que puede esperar a que tú me lo digas.

Acercó su rostro al de la joven dormida, rozó su nariz con la de ella, viendo como lentamente abría sus ojos y aquella sonrisa que tanto añoraba apareció para él mientras una mano de Kagome se elevaba para acariciar la mejilla del hanyou.

-Buenos días, pequeña dormilona –le dijo mientras atrapaba la mano de la joven contra su mejilla - ¿Dormiste bien? –miró como ella se levantaba y miraba el reloj.

-Sí, pero creo que hoy ya no iré a clases, es tardísimo –se recostó nuevamente en el pecho del hanyou- Así que me quedaré aquí escuchando como sigues dándome explicaciones mientras piensas que yo estoy dormida…y sólo tendrás que esperar hasta tu cumpleaños.

El rostro de Inuyasha se tiño de rosa al escuchar como Kagome le indicaba que había escuchado todo lo dicho por él.


End file.
